Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic Episode II
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Star WarsKP fusion Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny Three years after the destruction of the third Death Star, Darth Shego returns to haunt Jedi Knight Ron Stoppable and Bounty Hunter Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away …_**

**STAR WARS **

**KNIGHTS OF THE NEW REPUBLIC**

**EPISODE II**

**THE SECOND PURGE**

**SEVERAL YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF THE EMPIRE, THE SHADOW OF THE SITH ONCE AGAIN HAUNTS THE DEPTHS OF THE NEW REPUBLIC. DISPITE THEIR DEFEAT THREE YEARS AGO, DARTH SHEGO, HER APPRENTICE DARTH FIST, AND THEIR FOLLOWERS HAVE USED AN ANCIENT SPACE FORTRESS ONCE THOUGHT DESTROYED FOUR THOUSAND YEARS AGO TO BUILD A MASSIVE ARMADA AND DROID ARMY THAT THREATENS THE UNAWARE NEW REPUBLIC AND THEIR UNWELCOMED PROTECTORS, THE JEDI KNIGHTS.**

**KIM POSSIBLE AFTER LEAVING HER BEST FRIEND AND BROTHERS WITH THE JEDI HAS TAKEN A NEW PARTNER AND A MORE ACTIVE ROLE AS A BOUNTY HUNTER FOR LEGALLY WANTED BOUNTIES AS WELL AS OTHER MISSIONS ACROSS THE GALAXY, BEING EXTRA CAREFUL TO AVOID HER PAST LOVE. **

**MEANWHILE JEDI KNIGHTS RON STOPPABLE, YORI ONASI, AND THEIR PADAWAN APPRENTICES ANAKIN SOLO AND TAHIRI -AFTER A SUCCESSFUL DIPLOMATIC ****MISSION**** IN THE OUTER RIM- BELIEVE THEIR ****MISSION**** HAS BEEN COMPLETED AND ARE TAKING A WELL EARNED REST ON THE PLANET NABOO BUT THEY WILL SOON BE DRAWN INTO A ****BATTLE**** FAR GREATER THEN THEY HAVE EVER KNOWN … **

-

-

-

-

The Wildecat slowed from light speed just out side the orbit of the lush planet of Naboo. The Wildecat was much more calm and quiet then it used to be three years ago. Jim and Tim spent most of their time at the Yavin Academy. Kim was still feeling the shock from two and a half years ago when they both said they wanted to follow Ron's footsteps in becoming Jedi Knights.

The thought of Kim's ex-lover caused the twenty one year old redhead to stiffen in the pilot's seat of the Corellian freighter. "Gunguns aren't scary," Kim's partner of two years chuckled, misinterpreting Kim's sudden reaction. "Naboo's the safest place you could probably visit. You don't have to be scared."

Mission Vao was a nineteen year old Twi'lek. Her skin had a bluish tent to it with matching deep ocean blue eyes, and her two head-tails hung down over her shoulders like tails. She was dressed in a black tank top under a brown vest and short shorts and knee high combat boots. Kim had actually saved the Twi'lek not long after she left Luke and Mara's wedding. She saved the girl from a group of rogue slave traders attacking her ship. Vao decided to stick around, and eventually Possible accepted her as a partner.

"I'm not scared," Kim shot, glaring at the Twi'lek.

"Then I assume you're thinking about the Jedi again?" Mission's eyes danced amusedly.

"I'm glad my failed love life amuses you," Kim sulked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mission laughed loudly, before pressing the com button, "This is Mission Vao of the space freighter Wildecat, requesting permission to land, Naboo."

"Wildecat, this is Naboo Command, what is your reason for visit and/or cargo?" a voice replied

"Recharge and delivery of requested sterilized plant specimens for the Gungun's Boss, sir." Mission spoke into her mic. "I'll send you the access codes now."

A moment later the voice spoke again, "Wildecat, your delivery checks out, welcome to Naboo."

"Ah, Naboo, home of wild plants, beautiful oceans, lush palaces and …" Mission started before Kim's eyes widened.

"He's here …" Kim breathed, beginning to tremble.

"Oh, not this again," Mission threw up her hands, "Look, it's a big planet even if your ex is here, the chances of you running into each other are nil! It still freaks me out how you can tell if he's on a planet or not by the way."

"But …" Kim started, but sighed in defeat, "Let's just get this over with …"

"That's the spirit!" Mission chimed spiritedly as she maneuvered the Wildecat on a landing vector.

---

Not all of Naboo's capitol city was bright and beautiful. As the young Jedi Padawans Anakin Solo and the Tuskan Raider raised Tahiri learned, there are some dark and dangerous places.

"Stop checking out the scenery, Annie!" Tahiri barked, her curly dirty blond hair waving behind her as they ran, ducking blaster fire, "RUN!!"

"Don't yell at me like it's my fault!" Anakin Solo half whimpered, squeaking as a blaster shot went right between his legs, missing his 'valuables' by a few inches.

"Why not?" Tahiri glared, "It IS your fault!"

"Not completely …" Anakin meeped, grabbing Tahiri's hand and turning down a side ally.

"Oh good, a dead end," Tahiri said in a very not thrilled voice, turning to glare at her best friend. "Now what, genius?"

"Uh …" Anakin blanched, turning to see the twenty armed thugs approaching them.

"Now, gentlemen, please," Tahiri flashed the thugs one of her brightest smiles, "You have to forgive my friend here, you see he's retarded, had to replace his brain with a droid prosthetic … he doesn't know where he's at ninty five present of the time!" Tahiri elbowed the slightly taller teenager in the ribs and hissed. "Play along."

"Uhhh …" Anakin blinked in confusion at his companion.

"Good job, Anakin," Tahiri winked, before turning back to the thugs, "So now if you'll let us be on our way …"

"I don't thank so," the thug's leader said with a sadistic grin, "You twos know too much."

"Umm …" Tahiri gulped as the barrel of the thug's blaster pressed to her forehead. "Would it help if we told you we were Jedi?"

"We's hate Jedi …" the leader growled, before his eyes glazed over. "The Jedi ares no threat and knows nothin' of us … we'll leaves them be." With that he led his confused group back to their hideout.

"What … just happened?" Anakin asked as he and Tahiri looked at each other in confusion.

"Anakin, Tahiri?" A voice spoke softly yet sternly behind them, causing them both to stiffen. "Do I even want to know why you had those armed mercenaries seemingly wanting to kill you?" They turned to see Anakin's Jedi Master, Ron Stoppable. Ron was dressed in a light gray cloak over a red tunic and black slacks. His blond hair was slightly longer, but still kept neat, and the scars around his left eye has grown less visible after three years.

"Umm …" Anakin gulped blushing madly, "You probably don't …"

"Anakin …" Ron said firmly, before turning to his companion, "Tahiri, would you care to enlighten me on my Padawan's activities?"

"Of course, Master Stoppable," Tahiri said without missing a beat, avoiding Anakin's look that screamed 'traitor'. "You see, Anakin wanted to explore this beautiful city, sir. And myself being the good student that I am, tried to tell him to wait by the hovercar like you and Mistress Yori commanded. But you see, Anakin would not hear any of it, so he took off to explore and I followed. Then we came across those thugs and they started shooting at us, so we bailed. That's where you showed up."

"She's telling the truth," Anakin added quickly, "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you, Anakin, Tahiri," Ron nodded, rubbing his chin. "That's almost the truth, but more enough to get me the real picture. Let me guess: you both got the urge to look around and got in trouble right?" both teenagers looked down blushing. "Yori and I'll determine a proper punishment for disobeying our instructions once we get back to Yavin." Ron said turning so the two sixteen year olds couldn't see his smirk. "Now, let's go, Yori's waiting by the car."

---

Yori Onasi sighed as she leaned against the rented hovercar in the central plaza of Naboo's capitol city. She brushed a hand through her mid-neck length raven hair, before turning and strolling toward the railing that over looked the public ship-dock.

The humid Naboo air felt good flowing through her soft, thin Jedi robes and hair. She let her chestnut eyes look at the many ships present, when one in particular grabbed her attention. "Kim-dono …" She sighed when she recognized the Wildecat.

Sadness clinched her heart as she thought about Ron's old flame. She heard about what happened to Ron and Kim when Ron had returned to the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy. She comforted Ron in his time of need, asking no questions on what transpired between the two.

Eventually Ron had come to her on his own. He told Yori about how he felt that he and Kim wasn't working out, and he ended the relationship. Yori could see that there was far more then that, and there was little truth in Ron's admission about it not working out yet she let it go. And not a year ago, Ron had given in to Yori's careful advances and two have become what Yori's Padawan Tahiri called 'an item'. Yori had won over Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable was hers. But when she thought about the times she had seen Kim looking at Ron on the rare times the two former-best friends met, she didn't feel all that much like a winner.

"Hello, Yori," Kim's voice said softly behind her, causing the Jedi to jump in surprise. Yori was so lost in her thought that she didn't sense the redhead approaching.

"Kim-dono …" Yori said slowly, turning to face the bounty hunter.

"Been a few months …" Kim said hugging herself, "How's everything at the school?"

"Things are good, Kim-dono," Yori nodded, looking away nervously. "Your brothers are nearing the Padawan stages of their training. You'd be honored by their achievements."

"I'm proud of them, and tell them I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit in a while …" Kim said, turning to go, "It's great … seeing you Jedi Onasi, take care of yourself."

"Why do you not ask of him?" Yori asked boldly.

"Because I have a hard enough time not thinking about him as is," Kim gave the other woman a sad smile, "Take care of him, and don't let him go like I did … I have to go now, me and Mission have work to do and … I feel him coming." She said, quickly walking away, leaving the Jedi mildly surprised and more then a bit disheartened.

The Echani Jedi Knight watched the girl disappear into the crowd when a voice chimed from a nearby alleyway. "Found um."

Yori turned to see Ron ushering the downcast Anakin and Tahiri out of the ally. "What did they get into this time, Ron-chan?" the Jedi asked, cocking a hip toward and glaring at the two teenagers.

"Oh this, a little that, got chased by a group of smugglers," Ron said walking around the two teens who were taking an interest in the stone street of the Naboo city.

"Ah, I see," Yori nodded, "Much the same as usual, ne?"

"Also," Ron pointed out, trying to keep from smirking at the flinch of the two teens, "young Tahiri attempted to pass the blame on to Anakin and he attempted to take the blame himself."

"Much like two other young people I recall not to long ago," Yori said giving the Blond Jedi Knight a hard glare.

Ron shot Yori a short surprised look before following the teens example and stared at the stone-covered ground.

"The punishments can wait for now," Yori stated, patting Ron's arm, "Have you two felt anything unusual toward the swampy areas outside the city?" she asked the two Apprentice Jedi.

"Yes, Master Onasi," Tahiri spoke up.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force coming form that area," Anakin continued for her, "It's not much…"

"…but it is something." Tahiri finished.

"Then it's worth checking out," Ron nodded, his eyes lighting up with the thought of adventure as much as the two younger Padawans.

"Then let's get to it, Mara-sama is to meet us at the dock to pick us up in a cycle." Yori nodded, "Remember, trust your feelings and the Force."

"Yes Master," Tahiri nodded before being shadowed by Anakin.

"Adventure, Excitement, a Jedi craves not these things," Yori smiled as she and Ron followed the two toward the city border.

"Of course not, Yori," Ron kissed her cheek, "its cause we get it in abundance."

---

_Yori look out! _

_The Force fights with me!_

_Behold the power of the Dark Side, Witch!!_

_YORI!!!!_

_Which one … which one … which one … how about you … _

_TIIIIIMMMM!!!! _

_Ron … Ron what's happening to you? Ron no!_

_Demonus … _

_Demonus … _

_**DEMONUS!**_

Jedi Master Rue Fus' eyes shot wide as he sucked in a painful breath. He raised his head to find himself in his quarters in the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy. He hopped to his feet and scurried out of his meditation room and on to the main conference room.

"Master Skywalker." Rue Fus said as he walked in to find the Jedi High Master seated at the conference table alone.

"Felt it too?" Luke Skywalker asked, his blue eyes turning to the small rodent-like Jedi.

"Felt it, I did," Rue Fus nodded, "Coming a great disturbance is, and soon."

"Did you receive a clear picture?" Luke asked, "I just heard a great deal of screaming, and a great deal of pain for a great deal of people."

"I seemed to have picked out some of the loudest. Jedi Knights Stoppable and Onasi heard I did. Also the voice of Kimberly and James Possible sounded clearly. Pain there voices held… so … so much pain."

"Any suggestions?" Luke asked, rubbing his face.

"Wait and be ready is all capable we are now." Rue Fus sighed grimly.

"Guess that's that then," Luke sighed, "Mara's gone to get Ron and Yori, perhaps they can shed light on this."

"Perhaps …" Rue Fus nodded, his whiskers and ears drooped in thought.

---

"I hate swamps," Mission said swatting another bug that was attempting to bite her headtails while she piloted her transport speeder over the swampy area of Naboo

"I thought this was nice scenery?" Kim asked, smirking from her transport traveling beside Mission's.

The blue Twi'lek stuck her tongue out at the redhead. "It is nice scenery; it's the wild life that I don't care for."

A small beep on the girls' scanners caused them to glance at each other worriedly. "The Gunguns don't believe in advanced technology and there shouldn't be anyone else in this area." Kim said looking at her speeder's radar.

"That's nice, but we're still picking up a lot of energy readings up ahead." Mission said, as they slowed their speeders down. "Go around or check it out?"

"Duh, that's a no brainer, Mish." Kim winked, "Check it out!"

The two transports sped up toward the bleeps. "Something must be wrong here," Mission said, "I'm getting the readings but I don't see squat." She sighed and pressed a few buttons on her controls, "Well, Kimmie, guess that was a bust, lets head on to the-" her sentence was cut off by a blaster shot striking her speeder. "Crap!" She shrieked.

"OK, don't think they're friendly Mish," Kim said bringing her speeder to a stop beside Mission's.

"OK, you got the anti-cloak field generator Wade gave us?" Mission asked taking cover with her partner.

"Three steps a head of ya," Kim said, pulling out a device from her belt.

She hit the one button on it and after a few moments a wave of energy erupted from the device spreading out around them covering much of the area. The wave revealing several silver armored Sith Troopers and vehicles. All of which surrounding the girls and their weapons trained on them.

"Uh oh …" Kim said letting her blaster drop to her feet. "I think I liked it better when I couldn't see them …"

**_To Be Continued …_**

**_Disclaimer: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade the Jedi Knights, Anakin Solo, Tahiri, and Mission Vao are all property of Lucas Arts. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus (or Rue Fus) are property of Disney Productions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I think I liked it better when I couldn't see them …" Kim whispered as she dropped her blaster.

"OK … now what?" Mission asked, raising her arms, glancing around the horde of troopers. "Any bright ideas, Girl-Who-Can-Do-All?"

"That's girl who can do anything," Kim replied unsurely but then her lip quirked into a small smile. "He's here." She said, and Mission noticed without the usual dread in her eyes.

Mission couldn't help her own grin from appearing when the sound of five pop hisses echoed. "Lets see how well you boys handle Jedi," Mission said as she and Kim dropped to pick back up their blasters as the four Jedi dropped in around them.

"Always in trouble, Kim-dono," Yori smirked back at her friend twirling her twin yellow short lightsabers. "Ask of me to watch over him, must I watch over you as well?"

"Can we save the cat fight till after we kick their tails?" Mission asked dodging a blaster shot.

"Hai," Yori nodded, deflecting two shots with her sabers. "The Force fights with me!" She called out her battlecry as she dove into a melee.

"I'm sorry, Master," Tahiri said, working her way to her master's back, "You always say that, don't you think it's a bit repetitive, I mean seriously," Tahiri said deflecting some shots with her own saber, "You're a Jedi Knight, right? Wouldn't you just showing up say the Force is fighting with you. But to continually say that …"

"Padawan, do you wish your punishment worsened?" Yori asked, taking a glance back.

"Shutting up now." Tahiri gulped.

Kim aimed her blaster and shot down two troopers, just barely noticing one sneaking up behind her. She spun to fire on the attacker approaching behind her when she spotted Ron's back to her holding his saber over the downed soldier gripping his stubbed forearm.

"Ron …" Kim breathed, staring at him.

"KP," Ron returned, lacking the warmth that nickname used to carry.

"HI KIMMIE!" Anakin chimed, kicking one trooper and slicing another with his lightsaber.

"Keep your head in the game, Anakin," Ron scolded, spinning his own scarlet blade at a group.

"Yeah, Baby Brother." A playful voice added behind the troopers accompanied by two more pop hisses.

"Mind if we join the fun?" Mara Jade-Skywalker asked as she and her apprentice Jaina Solo leapt to join the surrounded group.

"Slag … six Jedi," one of the troopers breathed, as the large group of troopers visually began to get nervous.

"Ok, folks," Mara smirked, holding her first gift from her husband, an ocean-blue lightsaber before her. "We can chop ya all into tiny pieces, or you can run away. What's it gonna be?"

Almost the whole remaining group looked at each other before beginning to run in every which way but toward the Jedi, Kim and Mission.

Ron spotted one of the more extravagantly decorated one, force grabbed him, and slammed him into a tree. "Where do you think you're going, pal? I've got some questions for you."

"OK," Ron said standing before the horrified commander. "Who sent you?"

"I'm not talking." The trooper stated firmly.

"Yes you are," Ron stated with a glare. "See her?" He asked motioning toward Mara. "She used to be an Emperor's Hand. I could let her question you. But if you talk to me, I might be able to let you off easier."

"Darth Fist…" the trooper breathed, "I'm working for Darth Fist."

"Who's that?" Yori asked stepping forward.

"Darth Shego's Apprentice and Personal Assassin." The trooper explained, still eyeing worriedly, not noticing Ron's eyes darken at the name of the Dark Lady of the Sith.

"What's she up to?" Ron asked darkly, earning the eyes of his companions.

"I … I don't know …" the trooper gulped.

"I don't believe you." Ron said emotionlessly, raising his hand, causing the trooper to rise up the tree with it, holding his neck. The trooper continued to rise till even his feet wasn't touching the ground. "What is Darth Shego up to? ANSWER!"

"RON!" Yori, Kim, and Mara called out at once.

The darkness in Ron's eyes left as the widened in shock of what he himself was doing. Ron shook his head a few times. "Get out of here," Ron told the trooper who didn't wait to be told twice.

"Anakin, you and Tahiri go help Mission-dono," Yori instructed the nervous young Jedi.

"Jaina, you go with them," Mara instructed, "Make sure your brother doesn't blow anything up."

They watched the younger Jedi follow Mission to the transports before turning back to the still stunned Jedi Knight. "Ron-chan?" Yori asked with concern.

"You ok, Ron?" Mara asked placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"Sorry … I just …" Ron shook his head before glancing down at his gloved prosthetic hand, "Every time I think of Shego …"

"Anger leads to hate, Ron-chan," Yori spoke softly, "Hate leads to the suffering."

"I know, I know, Yori," Ron rubbed his face, "I guess … I just still have some things to learn, huh?"

"We are all here for you, Ron-chan," Yori whispered touching his arm, "All of us, if you'd let us." She said glancing back at the uncomfortable Kim.

"I was just supposed to pull these four trouble makers off this overly green and blue mud ball." Mara shrugged, changing the uncomfortable subject, "But seeing as you and your Twi'lek friend seem to attract trouble more then Anakin and Tahiri, Kimmie, we'll go with you on your delivery." The elder redhead glanced toward Ron. "That ok with you, Jedi Stoppable?"

"KP never could keep herself out of trouble without me around." Ron smirked at his former lover.

"Hey now, I handled myself pretty well with you off playing Guardian of the Galaxy the last few years, Mr. Jedi Knight!" Kim snapped indignantly.

"Oh yes," Ron brought his good hand to his chin, "You were doing awfully well at taking care of yourself when we arrived."

"You stupid insensitive jerk," Kim stomped her foot, glaring at Ron before smile. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I've missed your stubborn idiocy."

"And I might have missed your one track minded foolishness," Ron said pulling his hood up over his features, "Now, I believe you've a delivery, All mighty greatest bounty hunter turned delivery girl."

"Oh bite me," Kim snapped, turning her back to the group to hide her smile as she started toward the transports.

"Been there, done that, KP!" Ron shouted behind her.

* * *

The transports approached the large beach on the other side of the jungle. "Ok, so … end of the line?" Tahiri asked Kim from the passenger seat behind the redhead.

"I think you got gypped," Anakin piped in from his seat beside his master on Mission's transport.

"Someone's coming," Ron nodded as a tall thin figure rose from the water.

"Is that a Gungun, Master?" Tahiri asked her Jedi-master, earning a nod in reply.

"You guys wait here, I got business to talk about," Kim nodded to Yori and Mara, and then to Ron and Mission across on the other transport.

"Whatever you say, delivery girl," Ron piped up, earning a glare from his ex.

"I'm Kim Possible, and I have a delivery for Boss Binks." Kim said as the Old Gungun walked up onto the shore.

"Mesa Boss Binks," the Gungun grinned, "Mesa very much happy to meet you, Kim Possible. Wesa no expect you arrival yet. Mesa call for the boys to take delivery to New Gungun City." The large grayish brown creature turned his back and brought his hand to his mouth. "HEY BOOOOOOOOOOYS, WORK!" He bellowed over the waves.

A moment later several large water baring transports rose to the surface. "Wesa get them things," Binks smiled, before Ron and Yori stepped up.

"It would be our honor to aid you, Honorable Boss Binks," the Echani bowed politely.

"Mesa game." Binks nodded.

Ron lifted his arms and the cargo crates lifted from the two hover transports, floated across the air and landed on the opened submersibles. "No Big," Ron shrugged at the Gungun boss.

Ron blinked when he noticed the Gungun looking at him funny. "What?" he asked, rougher then he intended.

"Nothings," Binks shook his head, "Yousa just reminding mesa of an old friend … strong Jedi, strong-strong Jedi was he. Even had scar on eye like Yousa. Annie was kindest … Nicest friend mesa ever had … then …" The Gungun closed his eyes and took a pained expression. "Bad memories … no like thinking bout it … sad times … sad times …" he said lifting up his arm, Ron taking notice that the Gungun's left arm was nothing but a stub just past the elbow. The wound was straight and clean, only a lightsaber would cause a wound like that.

"I can understand that," Ron nodded, getting a vague idea on what happened.

"We ready to pull out?" Mara asked as she and her Padawan approached.

Binks' eyes fell on Jaina and Anakin, and for a moment he was taken back. Then he turned to Kim and Mission. "Here yousa's pay."

Kim looked at the credits then blinked in surprise a few moments before looking up at the Gungun, "This is three times what the job was worth …"

"Mesa know," Binks nodded, "Mesa know a Skywalker when mesa see one, too" He said glancing toward Jaina and Anakin, "Mesa glad to see old friend live in kiddos."

Jaina and Anakin eeped when the taller Gungun pulled them into a crushing hug. She awkwardly patted the Gungun on the back before he broke the hug. "Yousa look just like your Grand-Mama but with Grand-Daddy's … spirit, and Yousa look like you grand-Daddy muchly!" Binks grinned, "Extra credits not enough for chance see Mes Padmé and Little Annie again."

"Um … thanks … I think …" Jaina said, as she and her brother eased away from the Gungun slowly.

"Mesa love to stay and yap but Wesa got lots of work to do so Wesa be going now." Binks waved, "bye-bye, Kim Possible, Kim Possible partner, Jedi, Grandbabies of Annie and Padmé!"

Ron and Kim glanced at each other, or meant to glance. The Glance turned into mutual lost in thought stares.

"We have to go too," Mara said, grabbing Ron's attention "Luke wanted to see you as soon as possible, Ron."

"Yeah, we're due back on Coruscant tomorrow night too," Mission said coming up to stand by Kim's side.

"Ron-chan?" Yori said trying to grab her partner and boyfriend's attention.

"Yo, K?" Mission waved her hand in front of Kim's face.

"Right … um … lets go …" Kim said a faint pink crossing her cheeks.

"Yeah, right behind you, Kim," Ron said as the group filed on the transports.

The ride back to the city was silent all the way till the group stopped at the junction of paths leading to the Wildecat and the Jade Sabre. "I guess this is it, huh, Kim?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah …" Kim said uncomfortably as she hugged herself.

"Yeah …" Ron responded, scratching the back of his head.

"Goodbye then, Master Jedi," Kim voice shook as she turned her back and ran up the ramp of the Wildecat.

"I'll talk to her …" Mission said starting after her, "Bye guys."

"May the Force be with you both," Yori called after them as the Wildecat's engines started and it lifted into the sky.

"You ok, Ron-chan?" Yori asked touching his arm.

"I'm … fine," Ron said, not facing the worried looking Yori, Mara, and Tahiri.

"Your thoughts betray you, my lover," Yori sighed, hugging his arm.

"I just … It's really nothing." He said hugging her. And glanced up at the other two girls. "Hey, where'd Jaina and Anakin go?"

"I have a good idea …" Mara gave a sad smile.

* * *

"For a royal graveyard, they should take better care of these places," Jaina said sitting on her shins as she pulled weeds from the grave.

"Hi, Grandma," Anakin said using the Force to push away the dust and grime from the tombstone.

"Padmé Amidala Skywalker, beloved Queen, Senator, wife and mother." Jaina read sadly.

"And his angel," Anakin read the final mark below the name, that was easily observed to be carved with the blade of a lightsaber.

"Think she would have liked us?" Anakin asked as he stood up to stare at the statue-like tombstone.

"You and Jacen, maybe, me definitely, and dad … I doubt it …" Jaina smiled sweetly at her younger brother, who was sticking her tongue out in reply.

"Granddad was just as much of a rogue as Dad, so Grandma probably would have liked him too," Anakin responded.

"Yeah, but …" Jaina looked at the saber mark, "there's a line between rogue and crazy psycho-killer. Sure he came back to the light in the end, but Darth Vader was one bad herder for a long time."

"And for the record, Amidala would have been nuts over all of you," Mara said as she and the others approached them. "Now lets bid your grandmother goodbye and hit the skies, or else your Uncle Luke will whine and complain like a farm brat."

All the Padawans laughed at that before they all made their way toward the Jade's Sabre with the exception of the Solo children. They stayed for a moment longer to give their grandmother's grave one last glance before they ran to catch up with the others toward the Sabre's dock.

* * *

"Kim … we're almost there …" Mission gulped as she looked at the star-map before her, especially at the quickly approaching Planet Coruscant. She glanced over at Kim who's eyes were still focused forward end the Wildecat not showing any signs of slowing out of Lightspeed. "Kim … WE are ALMOST THERE!"

Mission closed her eyes tight as Kim finally placed her hand on the lever and brought the ship suddenly out of Lightspeed and to a full stop, throwing Mission against the restraints and then back into the seat. "DANG IT, KIMBERLY POSSIBLE DON'T DO THAT!" Mission squawked, glaring daggers at her partner.

"Sorry," Kim whispered before maneuvering the ship into Coruscant orbit on down into the towering city-world. "Leia owes us for this one …"

"Awe, you're just an old wet blanket, K!" Mission slapped Kim's shoulder as the ship lowered toward the New Republic. "Parties are supposed to be fun you know? And they ARE! You never know, K, you might actually find a guy that'll sweep you right off your feet!"

"Yeah, and Chewbacca'll shave his whole body," Kim rolled her eyes, "Number one, I'm not looking for a guy, and number two even if I was, all Leia's friends are politicians. I'd rather be the one to SHAVE Chewy then to date a guy like that."

Mission laughed as the ship planned on the landing pad and the two girls exited the freighter. Kim couldn't help but smile at the three young Jedi Apprentices coming up to meet them: Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, and Lowbacca.

"Hi guys," Kim greeted as the three young Jedi stopped before them. Jacen was the spitting image of his father, Han Solo, but acted more like his Uncle Luke though he did have his moments when his Solo blood shined through. Tenel was slightly shorter then Jacen with long braided red hair and silver-gray eyes, and her left arm was missing from just above her elbow from a lightsaber training accident. Lowbacca, Chewbacca's nephew was a typical Wookie, tall and furry with a translator droid hanging on his belt.

"Hey, Kim, Hi Mish." Jacen greeted, blushing slightly at Mission's nickname, earning a slight scowl from Tenel.

"Where's the tweebs?" Kim asked glancing around. "They not come with you guys?"

"Jim and Tim stayed behind on Yavin to wait on Jaina," Jacen rolled his eyes, "Just so they could do kissie faces …" he shook his head at the thought.

"Oh, just like someone else I know," Tenel shot, turning her back on her two friends. "No offence, Mission, but I'll just leave Jacen here so he can drool over you some more." She said as she stomped back toward the celebration hall.

Lowbacca chuckled loudly, earning a glare from Jacen, "Laugh it up, fuzz face." Jacen smirked, "Last week during the nature hike, Tenel showed her true feelings for me."

"WHAT?" Tenel stopped and spun around to face the group in one of her few showings of emotion.

"You know what I'm talking about, Ten-ten," Jacen smiled smugly.

"You … smelly …scruffy looking … NERF HERDER!" Tenel screamed as she stomped toward them.

"Get that from mom huh?" Jacen grinned, crossing his arms across his chest. "What cha gonna do? Kiss Lowie, or maybe Kim or Mish to make me jealous?"

The smile didn't last as Tenel's remaining fist slammed into his face sending the eldest Solo boy flat on his back. "JERK!"

"Ow!" Jacen gasped as he held his nose, "You almost broke my nose!"

"Almost? Damn." Tenel growled, "Serves you right if it did you waste of skin and bone."

"And another thing, you bastard," Tenel growled before grabbing Mission with her good arm and giving her a simple kiss that she held for a few seconds that brought Kim, Jacen, and Lowbacca into stunned silences. She finally broke it and glaring at her best friend who was lying at her feet then walked into the celebration hall.

"Whoa … I didn't think she'd actually do it …" Mission said with widened eyes as Lowbacca laughed whole heartedly at the stunned Jacen.

"C'mon, lover boy," Kim teased as she helped the younger teen off the ground. "Lets go be bored senseless while you try to reboot your brain." She said earning even more laughs from Jacen's Wookie companion.

* * *

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker looked out at the morning light over his Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. He took a deep breath before looking down at the empty, lush green courtyard before seeing a small flicker. He recognized it instantly and made his way out to his favorite meditating place. "Hello father," He said as he approached the transparent blue figure sitting cross legged.

"Good morning, Luke," Anakin Skywalker responded glancing back at his first born. "Something troubles you, my son?"

"You could say that," Luke said as he sat across from the Force Spirit of his father, "I've had several visions lately, none of them very clear. I've sensed Kim and Yori screaming and … something horrible happening to Ron … also a name … Demonus."

"Master Yoda once said that the future is clouded. The Emperor may be gone," Anakin sighed, "I fear the Dark Side will always have a champion."

"Darth Shego?" Luke asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Perhaps … but I sense she's as much a puppet as her Sith Troopers," Anakin replied, "Something much bigger is happening, Luke. Something that effects everyone in the New Republic and then some. Even me."

"Even you, but no offence father, but you're dead," Luke said sheepishly.

"As a door wedge, but that's not the point," Anakin folded his hands in his lap. "I'm still here for a reason. Master Obiwan and Master Yoda have passed on to the land of rest, but I'm still here. I figure I have something I must do or help you and the Jedi do or … it's just my punishment for my sins."

"Father …" Luke said softly.

"I can give you some advice, judging by your visions." Anakin changed the subject. "Ron seems to be in trouble, which explains Yori and Kim's screams, seeing as they both have strong feelings for him. Keep an eye on him. I've sensed a great deal of sadness and pain in him, sadness and pain he's suppressed. That's not good, I know that first hand. Watch him and be there for him."

"Right," Luke nodded.

"That's about all I can tell you now, son," Anakin said standing up and beginning to fade. "May the Force be with you."

Luke sighed and began to meditate. "I'll help you Ron, whatever's wrong, I'll help you."

* * *

Kim, Mission, Jacen, and Lowbacca walked into the crowded party, and were greeted by Jacen's mother Leia Organa-Solo. "I'm so glad you two could make it!" Leia beamed at Kim who had become an unofficial member of her family.

"No big, Leia," Kim hugged the older woman.

"Oh I'd like you to meet someone." Leia said, before waving at someone.

Kim followed Leia's line of sight and froze as a young man in a blue and white robe approached them.

"Hello, Mrs. Solo," the young man said as he came to them. He was quite tall, well over six foot, and very well built with long slightly unruly, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "You must be Kim Possible," He said taking Kim's hand and kissing her knuckle.

"Right," Leia nodded, "This is Kim, her partner Mission Vao, my son Jacen and his friend Lowbacca. Kim," she said turning to the stunned redhead. "This is Erik Amidala, the new Representative from Naboo."

"You're just as beautiful as I imagined, Ms. Possible," Erik said with a bright, yet lopsided smile. "Or can I call you Kim?"

"Ahuh …" Kim managed to 'gracefully' force from her gapped mouth.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Erik asked, a faint blush crossing his nose, "I'm really hungry …" he said as his stomach rumbled.

"Ahuh …" Kim nodded, ignoring the others as she was led away to the tables.

"Better get some shaving cream and extra strong razors, Leia," Mission crossed her arms. "Looks like Chewy's up for a trim."

After a short time, Kim finally relaxed and was talking animatedly with Erik, and found him very familiar. 'It's almost like I'm with the old Ron again …' Kim smiled as she listened to Erik talk about how boring some of his work was. 'Force answers prayers … I wanted Ron back … and the Force gave me the upgraded model.'

"Looks like the party's almost over," Erik said glancing around as people were starting to file from the room.

"How long were we here talking?" Kim glanced, looking down at her Chrono, "it IS really late!" she gapped.

"Hey, time flies when you have a bondigity time, huh KP?" Erik asked, flashing another grin.

"I guess so …" Kim said, blushing slightly.

"So, are you going to be on planet for a while?" Erik asked, letting his hand fall on Kim's.

"Yeah, for a few days probably, maybe a week." Kim replied softly.

"Want to go out and grab some Nacos sometime?" Erik asked, with near pleading eyes.

"Um …" Kim stalled, glancing down at his hand on hers. "Sure, I'd like that … how's tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Booyah! It's a date then," He said, moving closer and kissing her cheek softly. He then stood up. "I hate to cut and run, but I've gotta meet some people. Job's such a drag … so I'll meet you here tomorrow around noon?"

"Sure … bye Erik …" Kim waved slightly.

"Bye KP ..." he said moving in for a quick surprising peck on the lips before he turned to leave.

Kim watched him go before laying her head on the table feeling like she was going to melt to the floor.

* * *

Two Sith Troopers entered the command station on the floating Starforge slowly and fearfully. "Lady Shego," the lead trooper gulped as the Dark Lady of the Sith turned to face them. "We have word from Lord Fist …"

"And?" Darth Shego asked, with narrowed eyes.

"He's studied Jedi Stoppable and learned he is in a relationship with Jedi Onasi as well as taken the youngest Solo child as his Padawan Learner." The Trooper reported.

"That's already been reported you fools, what else is there to report?" Shego growled causing the two armored men to back step.

"Lord Fist is going to make his first strike during the freedom celebration next weekend, ma'am," the trooper replied fearfully.

"Now that IS interesting, what's monkey boy planning?" Shego smiled leaning forward.

"He didn't say, ma'am …" the Trooper gulped easing toward the door.

"Then why are you standing here wasting my time!" Shego growled lighting her Lightclaws.

"Sorry, Ma'am, we'll report as soon as a new update comes in!" They screamed in unison before dashing away.

"Idiots … I have got to get me some good help around here …" Shego sighed resting her face in her prosthetic hand. She jumped slightly when a beeper sounded from her armrest with a small flashing light. She pressed a button that sealed the windows and doors and a large hologram stand rose before her throne. She stood up and approached it before bowing down on one knee.

"My Master?" She said humbly as a cloaked figure's hologram appeared before her.

"Good evening, Darth Shego," the figure said coldly his features completely hidden in the Sith cloak.

"What is thy bidding, My Lord?" Darth Shego asked, humbly keeping her eyes low.

"The first stage of our plan has begun," the figure stated, hatefully. "We shall strip Young Stoppable of everything he cares for … and make him blame the Jedi. As we did with Lord Vader, only this time … we won't make the mistake of letting any who can effect him remain alive."

"My Lord, may I ask a question?" Darth Shego asked softly.

"What is it?" the man's glowing yellowish red eyes narrowed behind his hood.

"There are three of us, My Master," Shego said slowly, trying to form her question politely. "Are there not only to be two?"

"The Jedi says there is to be no more no less then two," the Dark Lord sneered, "But the Jedi are gone, and we will wipe these imposters from the face of our galaxy and take back what is ours." Shego's eyes widened as she gasped and held her chest. "You will do well to not ask foolish questions from here on in, my Daughter …" he said as she fell forward, curling into a ball. "No matter how many light years separates us, Apprentice, I will crush your heart if you question me."

"I … I'm sorry Father … master … My Lord it … it won't happen again …" Shego whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry …" she half sobbed as the pain finally lessoned.

"Let that be a lesson to you, my daughter," Darth Sidious replied icily. "I will be reporting in periodically. Do not fail me." He said as his image faded.

"Father …" Shego closed her eyes tight and curled up into a tighter ball in the floor.

**To Be Continued … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Holding Me**

The Jade Sabre slowly came at its marked port at the main temple of the Jedi Academy. The group slowly walked down the gangplank of the customized freighter with Ron leading the way stretching his arms above his head. "I'll take the kids," Mara said, patting Anakin and Tahiri's shoulders, and then turned to Ron and Yori. "You two go meet Farmboy."

"Right, see you in a bit, Anakin," Ron said as Yori too said farewell to her Padawan, then started toward Luke's office.

Mara and the teenagers walked into the main training ground and the elder redhead smirked when she saw her student's eyes light up.

"There is no emotion." Jim Possible said sitting cross-legged with his twin brother Tim before Kyle Katarn. Jim and Tim Possible were identical twins, only way to tell them apart was Jim was dressed in blue robes while Tim was in green.

"There is peace." Tim echoed his brother.

"There is no ignorance."

"There is knowledge."

"There is no passion."

"There is serenity."

"There is no chaos."

"There is harmony."

"There is no death. There is the Force." They finished in unison, returning the grin Kyle was giving them.

"Excellent job; Jim, Tim, excellent job indeed!" Kyle cheered, all three glancing when applause sounded from the doorway.

"Jaina!" The twins said in unison as they stood up to welcome the approaching sole Solo daughter.

"Tim!" Jaina said as she pulled the green clad student into a hug, then turned to Jim and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Jim. You guys are getting better, I can sense you getting stronger."

"Thanks," Jim and Tim said shyly, as Jaina moved in to kiss Tim's cheek, causing Tim to blush and Jim to look away sadly.

"Hey, Jim, want to spar?" Anakin asked, taking the saddened boy's attention.

"Sure," Jim smiled at his best friend.

"Loser has to eat Tahiri's cooking!" Anakin quipped as the two teenaged boys ran toward the gym.

"HEY!" Tahiri yelled as she ran behind the two.

"Mind your feelings and those around you, Jaina," Mara advised before she walked on to talk with Kyle.

"Huh?" the Solo twin asked in confusion before she shrugged and went back to her conversation with Tim.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Honorable Master Jedi," Yori bowed as she and Ron entered Luke's office and found the founder of the new Jedi Order at his desk.

"Hey, Yori, Ron, come in," Luke waved them in, and the two approached his desk and sat down.

"What's up, Master Skywalker?" Ron asked, as Rue Fus entered from the side door. "Hey, Master! Long time no see!" Ron beamed at his former master.

"Too long it has, Ron," the foot and a half tall Jedi Master said hopping up onto Luke's desk.

"Reason I've called you two here is we've got a problem," Luke stated the obvious, "I'm sure you've both felt a disturbance in the Force, plus your run in with Sith Troopers on Naboo …"

"You are correct, Master Jedi, there is something amiss," Yori nodded, narrowing her dark hazel eyes.

"I sense it is centered on you two and Kim," Luke stated, causing Ron to perk up.

"Kim?" Ron asked worriedly, looking as if he was ready to run out the door at that moment.

"Calm down, Ron, don't get excited," Luke said, holding his hand before the Jedi Knight.

"But the whole reason I pushed her away was to keep her from being in danger …" Ron clenched his prosthetic fist angrily.

"Calm down you must!" Rue Fus barked, "Trained you better then this, I have! Charge in unprepared with anger you must not; anger at your enemy or at yourself. Lead you down the Dark Path nurturing that emotion shall."

"I know …" Ron took a deep breath, before looking up at his two former teachers. "Just that's still a tender subject…"

"Must learn to strengthen it you must then," Rue Fus advised hopping down onto Ron's knee. "Wide open that weak spot is. Learn to protect it you must, or your care for your old friend shall lead to your destruction."

"I know … I guess I still have a lot to learn, huh Master?" Ron gave a sheepish smile.

"Confident of you learning it, I am," Rue Fus nodded with a proud smile, "Proud of your accomplishments, I am, my former apprentice, proud I am."

"I left a message at Kim's apartment," Luke stated breaking the tender moment between former master and student. "Han's going to come to pick you two up later tonight. Something's happening on Coruscant, and I want you to find out. Anakin and Tahiri will remain here. I fear Darth Shego has taken an apprentice by the name of Demonus. Found out what you can about him if possible."

"Demonus?" Ron cocked his head, "The Sith Trooper we interrogated gave the name Fist, Darth Fist." He said and Yori nodded in agreement.

"Troubling this is … there is only supposed to be but two Sith Lords at a time … a Master and an Apprentice …" Rue Fus furrowed his brow. "Rest now, and when you reach Coruscant learn what you can."

"Yes, get some rest, Han and Chewy will be here in a few hours." Luke nodded.

"Alright," Ron gave a lopsided smile, "Force forbid ever having a day off."

"Wanted a lazy job, you should have went into politics like my sister," Luke quipped with a matching smile.

"I'll tell Mrs. Organa-Solo you said this, Master," Yori said deadpan, causing Luke to pale.

"Y-You don't have to do that, Yori … I … didn't really mean that … and …" Luke stammered, looking at Master Rue Fus for help but only saw a chuckling rat-like Jedi.

"Master Skywalker," Yori cracked a smile, "I was merely joking …"

"Oh …" Luke blinked, blushing slightly, "I can never tell with you … now get some rest while you can."

Ron and Yori both stood and gave Luke a bow before walking out of the office. The approached their shared room in the dormitories in silence before Yori finally spoke. "You are harming yourself with this foolishness."

"What?" Ron asked, glancing toward his partner and girlfriend.

"You are running from your emotions, Ron-chan," Yori stated, crossing her arms across her chest, and turning her sad eyes toward her lover. "I want you to stop bottling up you feelings. Rue Fus-Sama is correct, if you keep pushing them down they will explode … and the New Republic cannot handle a second Darth Vader."

"That won't happen, Yori," Ron said pulling the Echani Jedi into a hug, which she whole-heartedly accepted, wrapping her arms around his waist, and clung to his robes desperately.

"I cannot shake this bad feeling, Ron-chan," Yori said softly into his shoulder, "Something horrible is going to happen …"

"Hey, we've made it through worse scrapes," Ron said, pushing her back gently.

"We … haven't, but … you and Kim-san have." Yori said backing up farther. "I think … no, I know, we should … I wish for you to give Kim-san another chance."

"What?" Ron blinked in confusion.

"I am not blind, Ron-san, nor am I a naïve girl." Yori said, tears threatening the corner of her eyes. "You are not the only one who has been running from their feelings. This is not right, Ron-san, it isn't … I love you, I do. Do not dispute that, but … you do not return it. Your heart is something I cannot have because I know it belongs to another. We both know this to be true. I can no longer travel this selfish road."

"What Kim and I had ended years ago, Yori, You were there when I came back to Yavin," Ron said growing defensive.

"Yes, I was," Yori stated, "And that night I made a mistake. I took advantage of you … and I have continued to do so for the last few years." She stated looking away as Ron's face grew pale with shock. "Ron I can't go on being a replacement Kim Possible!"

"You really think I'd think that little of you!" Ron yelled, outraged at the thought.

"You do not think it, but it is the truth that has been clouded by your denial!" Yori replied as heated. "Search your feelings; Ron-san, you know I speak the truth. I have stretched out to your mind when we made love, and it struck me harder then any Lightsaber the face I saw through your eyes."

The two stared at each other for several moments before Yori turned her tear-filled eyes from Ron. "I must go meditate before our mission. I apologize for springing this before a mission but … I feel this could be the last chance to speak to you on this … if something happens to me … do not give into anger or vengeance … please, Ron-chan, do not destroy yourself for my unworthy life." And with that the Echani left the stunned Jedi Knight in the hallway.

* * *

The next day on Coruscant Kim and Erik sat at an umbrella-covered table in an outdoor diner under the bright afternoon sun. "… It would have been better if my sister had've at least warned me in some sense, instead coming down to a surprise party with all my family, friends, and co-workers in my living room with me in nothing but a tee-shirt and boxers." Erik finished yet another Ron-like story that caused Kim to giggle.

"I know you and Ron would get along great," Kim blurted out, before blushing and covering her mouth.

"Ron?" Erik asked with a small smile. "Acquaintance, Friend, or Boyfriend?"

"A little of all three actually," Kim sighed, her smile slowly faded. "We grew up together. He was my best friend since we were little. He helped me through so much when my parents died and … we tried dating a few years ago."

"Didn't work out?" Erik pressed on carefully.

"Oh yes, it worked beautifully," Kim shook his head, "At least I thought it did but … I'm a bounty hunter and he's a Jedi Knight …"

"ok … and you two didn't work out because …" Erik waited for the punch line but only got Kim's confused blinking.

"He thought it would be better if we broke contact …" Kim sighed looking down at her plate.

"If that's the only reason you two didn't work out…" Erik shook his head, "If he'd leave an angel like you for the Order, then he's got the common sense of a Tonton."

Kim blushed when he took both her hands in his own. "All I can say is his loss," He smiled softly at her, causing her face to glow a brighter red.

"Erik …" Kim finally forced out before she heard a 'pop hiss' and a red light appear in the shadowy alley beside the diner. "LOOK OUT," she called as she jumped across the table knocking Erik down as a cloaked figure with a glowing red lightsaber split their table in half.

Kim pulled Erik up and pushed him behind her as she drew her blaster, "Ok, Pal, lets put that lightsaber away …" She said easing herself and Erik away from their attacker who was hidden completely in a black cloak.

"Why would I ever do that, Kim Possible?" He stated holding the saber before him, the red light from his saber illuminating his lower Terran-like face. "You can go about your business, Bounty Hunter, I only want your friend."

"Sorry, but you'll have to go through me first," Kim smirked and raised her blaster.

"You really think you can stop me with a simple little blaster?" the Sith Lord smirked taking a step closer.

"Nope," Kim smirked, as she looked behind him. "But I might have a better chance with an old has-been, a Wookie, and two Jedi."

The Sith barely got his saber up as Ron and Yori attacked, but he still easily deflected their strikes. "Has Been?" Han Solo shot as he and Chewbacca came to Kim and Erik's side. "Look who's talking Miss Delivery Girl for a bunch of giant frogs."

Kim huffed before they turned back to the trouble at hand, which was being dealt with by the two Jedi. Kim was getting a bit worried, she knew Ron and Yori were very skilled with their Lightsabers, but they were having a bit of trouble against this guy. "Ron, watch it!" She called she saw Darth Fist move into an opening in his defense. A moment later Fist's lightsaber was flying through the air, knocked from his hand by a blaster shot from Kim's ion blaster.

"Chewy, take him down!" Han ordered before the Sith could respond, and the Wookie roared as he barreled toward the cloaked monster.

Chewbacca roared angrily as he grabbed the Sith's shoulders, but yelped when Fist's hand-like bare feet gripped the Wookie's legs and rolled backwards flipping the mountain of fur through the air screaming shattering a table he landed on.

"CHEWY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Han scolded, but got an angry roar in replied as the Wookie climbed back to his feet dazed.

"I don't care what you thought be … WATCH OUT!" Han called out as Darth Fist was in the air over Chewbacca and hit the Wookie in the face with all four fists, sending him back down.

Chewbacca roared in shock as he was lifted into the air over the Sith's head, "I had heard Wookie's can't fly, lets test that." Fist smirked as he threw the Wookie toward the two Jedi.

"Sabers off!" Ron called out right as Chewbacca hit them, sending all three to the ground in a tangled mess.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, Ron Stoppable." Fist smirked, pulling his hood back up, as he turned to Kim and Erik. "I'll be back for you later." He said before he ran toward the edge of the platform and jumped into the city sky.

Ron looked up at Kim, Han, and Erik before looking over at Yori. "That went well."

* * *

"Stop acting like a child!" Yori scolded as she and Han tried to put ointment on the cuts on the Wookie's muzzle. Yori narrowed her eyes after the Wookie gave a series of grunts and roars. "Look, I wasn't the one who told you to come with us, or to attack a Sith Lord, now was I?" Yori asked, smirking as Han paled under Chewbacca's glare.

The group had returned to the Naboo Embassy at the capitol where security was heightened after the attack. "Hey, look, pal, you've got a life debt remember, so …" Han gulped after a roar, "You can do that with a bowcaster?" He whimpered, earning a nod from the Wookie.

"I'm just glad you're all alright," Erik said from the next room as he sat with Kim and Ron.

Ron had his hands folded neatly in his lap with his eyes narrowed on Erik's hand, which was being rubbed by Kim's fingers. "Any idea why the Sith would be after you?" Ron asked, pushing back the feelings of jealousy that were beginning to build.

"Naboo is a peaceful world, but rich in resources," Erik stated locking eyes with the young Jedi Knight, "the Sith probably want Naboo's resources. And use me as a hostage to gain them, as far as I know that's the only thing they COULD want. The early Seperatists did the same thing a few years before the Clone Wars."

"I … see …" Ron said, not liking at all how close Kim was setting to the Representative. All three jumped slightly when Chewbacca roared angrily in the next room shortly followed by Han's screams and Yori yelling for Chewbacca to calm down.

"I better go check it out, you boys talk," Kim said standing up, kissing Erik's cheek quickly before she ran toward the door.

Ron and Erik sat in silence after she left for a few moments before an apple floated through the air and landed in Erik's palm. He took a bite from it before smiling slightly at Ron's stare. "Oh want one too?"

"You're trained in the Jedi arts?" Ron asked surprised.

Erik just shook his head and walked toward the window, and signaled for Ron to follow. "I have trained myself in the ways of the Force, without the hindrance of rules that the 'Force Sects' have placed up."

"I didn't know you could do that …" Ron said as he stood by the young Representative's side.

"You Jedi have been taught that the Force is everywhere and in everything," Erik said with a small smile, "with the proper discipline, anyone can master the Force's full true power."

Ron looked at the young man questioningly, which earned a laugh, "The Jedi obsess over the Light, Sith the dark, what about the middle ground?"

"The Dark Side will always lead to destruction," Ron stated, furrowing his brow when Erik laughed.

"That's rubbish. A little bit of Darkness never hurt anyone. Live, and let live, Ron. The Force is nothing but life energy; Ron, we decide what it does. We are its masters." Erik said, "If you depend on only part of it, you don't use its full potential."

"I don't know if I agree with that …" Ron said unconvincingly.

"Kim's an amazing woman," Erik stated, changing the subject.

"Yeah, yeah she is …" Ron sighed, not sure which conversation he was more uncomfortable with. "So … how long have you two been …"

"Seeing each other?" Erik asked, with a lopsided smile, "This was our first date actually. We met last night at Leia Solo's party."

"Oh … that's convenient …" Ron grumbled under his breath. 'Mental note … teach Anakin to use the Force to stop Chronometers … make Leia miss half her meetings.' Ron added mentally.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Erik stated, sounding half sympathetic half condemning. "Well you should be surprised she didn't start dating before now. She's a treasure; Ron, I hope your Jedi Knighthood is worth what you have given up."

"I'm quite happy with Yori," Ron stated, taking a deep breath, "And I'm also happy Kim has found someone. But you must know that if you ever hurt her, the Sith will owe me a favor."

"You really have mastered lying to yourself, haven't you, my friend," Erik patted Ron's shoulder.

Ron started to reply when the window exploded throwing the two against the inner wall of the room.

"Ron-chan!" Yori cried out as she and Kim ran into the room.

"Erik! Ron!" Kim echoed as the girls ran to the two unconscious men's sides. "Perfect timing for Han-san and Chew-san to leave …" Yori said as the cloaked figure appeared in the hole where the window used to be. "Stay with them, Kim-dono, I will stop him."

"Be careful," Kim yelled as the girl approached the Sith Lord.

"I am Yori Onasi, Jedi Knight," Yori said as she drew her twin small hilt Lightsabers, and lit the two yellow short sabers.

"Darth Fist, Sith Lord," the Sith replied throwing his cloak to the side to reveal his half human half monkey-like features, black robes and twin lightsabers.

Red and Yellow struck sending sparks flying as the two Force-trained warriors displayed what could be considered a elegant dance. "You cannot win," Fist growled, as he slashed at the girl, but Yori easily blocked the slash with both sabers.

"The Force fights with me," Yori replied through gritted teeth, "And should I fall it will be of the will of the Force, not you."

"Your faith is misplaced," Fist replied as he kicked her in the stomach and brought a saber across her face, burning her cheek.

Yori smirked as she gingerly touched her sore cheek, "First strike, nicely done." She said before she dove at the Sith Lord, and slashed his chest, giving him a similar mark.

The war continued on for several more minutes, the Jedi and the Sith warring for all their worth. "Why are you doing this," Yori asked, using the force to push her sweat-soaked hair from her face as her chest heaved, "Why are you after the Representative?" She asked as she locked both sabers with his again, holding them apart in a hissing sparking grapple.

"You Jedi are always so foolish," Fist smirked pressing the grapple harder as Ron and Erik slowly regained consciousness. "The Dark Side so easily blinds you, it's not even funny!" He said as the lightsaber on Ron's belt began to shake slightly.

"You will be stopped," Yori said locking the grapple as hard as she could and prepared to give a strong Force-kick, "Just as Master Skywalker and his father stopped the Emperor."

She reared her leg back, but instead of kicking she let her foot fall and her eyes and mouth widen as a pop hiss filled the room and the sound and smell of burning flesh filled the room. A gurgle escaped Yori's throat as she looked down and saw Ron's lightsaber in Darth Fist's hand-like foot, and it's blade in her belly. "Oh, did I miss anything vital?" he asked.

Yori gave a watery scream as he began to swirl and twist his ankle, moving the blade all inside her. "My first Jedi Kill, for that I'll let the plan wait." Fist smiled at Yori's tear stained and pained face. "Have a pleasant trip to the afterlife," Fist said as he jerked the blade roughly from her body dragging the blade as hit came out, then let it drop to the floor.

"YORI!" Ron bellowed as he pulled himself to his feet and literally threw himself to catch her as she fell, completely ignoring the escaping Sith Lord.

R-Ron … chan …" Yori breathed as Ron cradled her in his arms.

"Hang on, Hang on Yori, just hang on …" Ron panicked, "I'll … I'll put you in a healing trance … Bacta … we'll get you fixed up … just don't give up … don't you dare leave me, Yori …" he said stroking her cheek.

"I'll … never …l-leave you … always … be with … you …" Yori gave a small smile as Ron brushed a tear away from her cheek with her thumb. "I … can see … you're … really … holding me …" Yori dark chocolate eyes slowly closed, "Not … Kim … you're … holding … me …" she let out a deep sigh as her robes fell empty in his arms.

"Yori … no …" Ron shook his head as he clutched the dark robes to his chest, "NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled before doubling over in tears.

"Ron …" Kim said, rubbing his shoulders offering as much comfort as she could as Erik stood at their side.

"Where was your Light Side of the Force in this battle, Ron?" Erik asked so softly Ron barely heard.

Ron's eyes slowly opened, a slight hint of red flashed for a moment as pain and anger flooded his being, and a small shadow began to grow inside his heart.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Setting the Trap **

The cool air blew through the opened court of the Jedi Praxium on Yavin IV. The full student body and Jedi Order as well as Jedi's families such as the Solos were gathered around a burning pyre. Tahiri Veila, who most of the time was found happy and cheerful, sobbed as she clung to Anakin Solo's best robes. Anakin in reply held the trembling girl in a comforting embrace.

Next them Jedi Knight Ron Stoppable slowly stepped toward the pyre where Luke Skywalker was standing near the blaze. He handed him a set of neatly folded robes. Luke nodded and used the Force to place the robes onto of the fire. "There is no emotion." Luke stated as he turned toward the gathering.

"There is peace," the Jedi present echoed.

"There is no ignorance," Luke spoke again.

"There is knowledge." Again they echoed as Ron approached Anakin and Tahiri.

"There is no Passion." Ron gave a sad smile to Tahiri as he placed a pair of short-saber hilts in her trembling hands.

"There is serenity." Tahiri's lip trembled before she threw her arms around Ron's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"There is no chaos," Luke spoke as Tahiri finally let go of Ron only to once again cling to Anakin.

"There is harmony." Kim whispered as she left Erik's side to hug Ron's arm and lay her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"There is no … death …" Luke said glancing back at the now fully engulfed robes.

"There is the Force …" Ron breathed, as he glanced up at the rising smoke.

"Let us not dwell on Jedi Yori Onasi's death," Luke stated again in a voice where they all could hear, "Let us all depart from here remembering her life, which continues on in the Force … she is now here, and on Coruscant, and the farthest reaching star, and inside each and every one of us; binding us all together." Luke gave a consoling smile to Tahiri before gripping Ron's shoulder.

Kim nodded to the Master Jedi before giving Ron a tight embrace and kissed him softly on the cheek. "It'll be ok, Ron …" she whispered before going to the devastated Tahiri's side.

"I'm truly sorry, my friend." Erik said approaching Ron who was gazing up at the fire. "I know you must hurt, but you can use that you know?"

"What?" Ron asked, glancing to the young representative.

"The hatred, anger, pain," Erik stated softly, watching the smoke rise. "Harness it, Ron, it can make you powerful."

"But … that's of the Dark Side …" Ron whispered weakly.

"Only if you let it control you," Erik stated with a nod. "If you control it, it'll only open up your full potential."

_Ron-chan, no! Don't! _

"Yori?" Ron whispered, glancing up after hearing her voice in the back of his mind.

"Do you wish the one who killed her to go unpunished?" Erik asked, a sad smile on his lips. "You have the power to stop him if you just use it. I beg you, stop him before he hurts someone else as he has Yori and you."

"Just think about it my friend," Erik said patting his shoulder, then moving to where Kim was speaking to Anakin and Tahiri.

"Something stinks with that guy," Kyle Katarn said to Luke as they watched from a distance. "Something stinks badly."

"Yeah, I know," Luke narrowed his eyes. "Amidala was my mother's last name when she served as Queen of Naboo."

"Don't say it Luke …" Kyle whispered, narrowing his eyes on the dark-haired young man talking to Kim, Tahiri and Anakin. "I know, but don't …"

"I have a bad feeling about this …" Luke sighed.

"Sith-spit, Luke, I TOLD you not to say it!" Kyle blanched. "I already know it looks bad, but every time … EVERYTIME you say that it always ends up being WORSE!"

"Truth, that seems to be," Rue Fus nodded, neither noticing his arrival at their side. "Have something to do with the Sith, think I do."

"Yeah, me too." Luke nodded, turning to Master Katarn. "Kyle, think you can handle it or the old commando skills rusty?"

"Already contacted Jan," Kyle smirked, crossing his arms. "She's on her way to pick me up now."

"Good man," Luke nodded, before turning back to the representative. Luke's eyes widened when he noticed Erik was staring at him, with a strange, almost disgusted look on his face.

* * *

Green and green clashed as Tim and Jaina spared with their lightsabers inside the training hall. "You're slow," Tim stated, as he swung at the higher ranking Jedi Apprentice.

"Just distracted," Jaina smiled at the teenager as she took a swing at him again which was blocked easily.

"Didn't know my good looks effected you in such a way," Tim winked, making Jaina roll her eyes.

"Stop acting like my father," Jaina smirked, slashing at him again.

"So what's really up?" Tim asked parrying her attack. "Only person more focused then you around here is Tenel Ka."

"It's Yori," Jaina sighed shutting down her lightsaber, looking up to the glass skylight of the chamber. "And all the Sith coming back … I guess it's a little scary."

"Hey, it'll work out," Tim said comfortingly, "Your uncle kicked the poodoo out of the Sith the last time, and he'll do it again."

"Tim?" Jaina asked looking at the more powerful of the twins.

"Yeah, J?" Tim asked glancing her way.

"If … I went to the Dark Side, would you fight me to stop me?" She asked somewhat timidly.

"I don't think I could do that," Tim sighed, "Besides … in a real fight you'd probably kick my butt."

"That's ok I guess …" Jaina looked away before Tim cupped her cheek and gave her a timid kiss. Less then a second later she wrapped her arms around him and deepened it.

"Hicka Bicka B- oh … I-I'm sorry …" Jim said bursting into the gym freezing at the sight of his brother and Jaina kissing.

The two broke the kiss and gave Jim an embarrassed look. "I'll … uh … I …I'll leave you guys alone then …" He forced out before turning and running away.

"Jimmy, wait!" Jaina called after him, but he was already gone.

Jim ran hard from the gym and finally stopping just outside the temple grounds and sat down roughly on an old overturned log and laid his face in his hands. "Stupid Tim … Stupid Jaina …" Jim mumbled into his hands

"I saw that in there, my friend," Erik said, seemingly to appearing beside the boy making him jump.

"When did you get here?" Jim yelped turning to see the Nabooian representative.

"Just now," Erik gave a lopsided grin, before growing serious. "Sad example of a long time truth; women go for the more powerful."

"But I'm stronger then Tim, I know it!" Jim exploded, standing up before his angry expression melted. "I just … well …"

"I know you are, son," Erik patted his shoulder, urging him to sit back down. "She's not worth your time if she can't see that, my young friend."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked his elder sister's friend.

"She's made her choice obviously," Erik shrugged, smirking slightly. "If anything, she's jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Jim quirked an eyebrow at the Nabooian.

"Yes, you have a bond with your brother she'll never have with him," Erik stated, looking up at the stares. "You and your brother have a bond through the force she'll never experience."

"Jaina's not like that …" Jim said glancing down at his lap.

"Are you certain?" Erik asked with a quirked eyebrow, and patted the boy's shoulder when he deflated. "I have an idea that'll make you feel better, son. How about showing off your skills in front of everyone, including Ms. Sol?"

"What?" Jim asked curiously.

"I was going to ask if Master Skywalker would allow a sparing match to take place so I can see how a Jedi duels. You and your brother would make a fine mock-battle if you asked me." Erik said with a smile. "That way you can clear all those dark bad thoughts and practice at the same time. What do you say?"

"Sure," Jim nodded, "Not like it's the first time we've dueled. Sounds like fun."

"Excellent," Erik grinned before standing up, "You better scamper off and get some rest, my young Jedi, I'll be watching you closely." Erik said as Jim left toward his dormitory.

Erik smiled after the younger boy before a soft voice spoke up behind him. "It's a nice night …"

"Hey, Kim," Erik smiled as he turned to face the redhead. "How's Ron?"

"Haven't talked to him actually …" Kim said hugging herself. "He's kind of cut himself off for now. Can't say I blame him… I can tell he's hurting right now."

"He really cared for Jedi Onasi. It'll take him time to recover from the loss." Erik said as he and the redhead walked into the dormitories. "It's quite unusual you have a room her, Kim," Erik said as they stopped at her bedroom.

"Yeah …" Kim said rubbing her arm slightly. "I was raised here with Ron practically. Master Luke took me in so we wouldn't be alone on Tatooine."

"Incredibly generous of the Master," Erik said moving closer. "Did you know the Old Jedi Order didn't allow attachments; family or otherwise?"

"Yeah? Some new aged Jedi seem to feel the same way," Kim said looking away, then jumped slightly when she felt his fingers brush her cheek. "Erik?" she managed to get out before he swept her up into a mind-blowing kiss. Kim was shocked for a moment before she dove into the kiss hungrily. She fumbled with the doorknob of her door and pulled Erik into the room, not fooling with the light and jerked him all the way to the bed.

Hands roamed all over and for the first time since Ron left her, Kim felt very much alive. At least until …

"Kim … KP? Are you still up?" Came Ron's muffled voice as he knocked on her door.

"Three years," Kim groaned, rubbing her face. "I wait three years for him to come to my door and … he has to come NOW?"

"It's ok, Kim," Erik kissed her softly before climbing off the bed. "He needs you right now."

"Yeah, you're right …" Kim said adjusting her tank top straps back and pulling her jacket back on. "I'll let him in."

"No I'll get him on the way out," Erik smiled, "I'll speak to you in the morning, princess," He winked before walking toward the door.

Kim gave an apologetic smile as he opened the door and smirked slightly at the suddenly gap jawed Ron. "Good evening, Master Jedi." Erik greeted the stunned Knight.

"Um … hi …" Ron squeaked staring as the Naboo Representative walked out adjusting his robes. "I … am I interrupting?"

"It's quite alright," Erik patted his shoulder as he walked past the young Jedi. "Enjoy your last night together," he whispered so softly Ron barely caught it.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Ron said sheepishly as he entered the small one room apartment.

"It's ok, Ron, there's always tomorrow night for me and Erik," Kim said teasingly watching Ron narrow his eyes and blush. "I'm kidding, you're still fun to tease. Seriously though, are you ok?"

"Yeah, no, kinda, I don't know," Ron sighed, flapping his arms in frustration. "Can I take your couch? I tried to sleep in our … mine and Yori's room and …"

"This is a big bed," Kim scooted over and patted the side of the bed. "Plop down here, Jedi Knight."

"Um … Kim, you know, last time we shared the bed we kinda … ya know …uh …" Ron blushed crimson.

"Went like a pair of womp rats in mating seasons?" Kim asked, chuckling when he blushed even harder. "That was three years ago, Ron. Plus we just SLEPT in beds together since we were four, remember? I trust you not to use your all powerful Jedi Mind-Tricks to seduce me and make me your wanton love slave."

"I don't need the Force to defeat you, Kim Possible. I can still tickle you into submission with ease as I always could." Ron smirked down at her.

"That was a long time ago, Ron Stoppable," Kim said with a smug smile. "When last we met I was but the learner, now I am the master."

"Oh yeah?" Ron broke a grin.

"Yeah." Kim nodded firmly before squealing when Ron dove for a tickle assault.

* * *

"Alright, welcome to Naboo," Jan Ors said as the Raven's Claw soared down over the capitol city of the planet. "Which dock we booked with?"

"Oh, we're not," Kyle Katarn smirked as he checked his lightsaber and blaster.

"We're not?" Jan turned to her long time boyfriend, "Clarify 'we're not' please."

"I didn't book any docking protocols," Kyle said before checking the charge on his rifle. "By all legal rights of the New Republic, we could be shot down at any time."

"Kyle …" Jan growled.

"Don't worry! It's Naboo, they're harmless … I think. They were a few years ago anyway." Kyle said rubbing his beard.

Jan rolled her eyes as the Jedi climbed from his seat and ran from the bridge. She watched as the gangplank of the Claw lowered and the Jedi Master leapt down and made his way stealthily into the capitol. "Be careful, Kyle …" She whispered before pulling the Raven's Claw up and away.

Kyle made it into the capitol with ease, as the security was very lacking. "City's got like barely a percentage in crime rate especially in this part of the city, why worry about heavy security?" Kyle chuckled before he eased into a computer chamber. "Now time for work."

"Now let's see … Amidala, Erik …" Kyle said as he typed into the search program.

"Birth date checks out … no criminal record …" Kyle whispered to himself as he read the boy's file. "Hold on, back it up!" He said as his eyes widened.

"Attended Taris School of Political Academics?" Kyle narrowed his eyes, "That school was leveled over forty years ago."

"When was this data entered and by whom?" Kyle asked out loud as he began hacking the system. "Well this is interesting … all uploaded at the same day four years ago … by Nom Anor? Who the heck's this guy? And how did he get access to the Naboo records? Only high ranking officials can do that …"

"He's not on any records as a senator or ruler … lets see who's access codes he used …" Kyle said as he punched in another keystroke.

Kyle's eyes widened even wider and the color faded from his features as the face and file of the person who had the codes appeared on screen. "No … it can't be … it … just … cannot Sith Spitting be …" Kyle shook his head as he noticed some familiar features on the older gentlemen's face with one other he knew. "Access older photos …" he typed and the next image almost made the Jedi Master throw up. "This is bad …very, very … very SLAGGING BAD!" He said getting up and running from the room. "JAN, GET DOWN HERE AND PICK ME UP! AND PREPARE FOR A LONG RANGE TRANSMISSION TO YAVIN!"

"It's Naboo he says," Jan's complaining voice replied on the com link as Kyle exited the capitol building. "They're harmless he says … you idiot!" Jan yelled as the Raven's Claw rocketed over his head being chased by six Sith Fighters.

"Well then stop complaining, lower the plank, and fly low toward me!" Kyle yelled as the ship circled toward him. "Force …don't let me down …" he said as he took a flying leap and made a tumbling landing inside the ship. He jumped to his feet and quickly shut the plank and made a dash for the bridge. "Let's get out of here, Jan!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jan said as the Raven's Claw turned upward and started flying toward orbit.

"Katarn to Skywalker, come in, Skywalker!" Kyle said pulling on a headset, but heard nothing but static. "Slag, they got the long range com-dish didn't they?"

"Sorry," Jan shrugged, giving Kyle an apologetic smile.

"Great, just great," Kyle rubbed his face, "Lets just get to Yavin as fast as possible."

"What's the hurry?" Jan blinked, "You afraid the school won't be there when you get there?" she asked, earning a very disconcerting look from her boyfriend.

* * *

Dawn had arrived on Yavin as the students and teachers of the academy were gathered in the gym for the 'duel' with live sabers. Luke didn't like it, but Erik had requested it, and Jim and Tim volunteered so there was little the Jedi Master could do. Now here he stood in the center of the large mat with the bleachers filled completely to see the Twin Jedi students fight. Luke glanced up to Erik who was seated between Kim and Ron.

'I have a bad feeling about this …' Luke thought as he glanced down to his niece and nephews at ringside. Anakin and Jacen looked exited as usual, but for some reason Jaina looked really anxious.

Jim and Tim looked at each other with absolute seriousness on their features, which was a rare case for the twins. They activated their lightsabers and green and blue met for a split second. "First to disarm the other wins. Ready?" Luke asked, back stepping away from the two. "BEGIN!"

Jim and Tim twirled around slashing and hacking at each other, their lightsabers hissing and popping as they clashed.

Jim took a step back and ducked to dodge his brother's slash, before catching sight of Jaina watching. 'I'll show her who's the better between us …' he thought before pressing hard into an forward attack that made Tim take three steps back. _That's it son, _Erik's voice spoke in Jim's mind. _Show them both how powerful you are. _Jim fought even harder.

Jaina's eyes stayed glued to the fight as she and everyone else was surprised by the ferocity Jim was displaying against his brother. _Do you see my dear? _Erik's voice sounded in the back of her mind. _He's jealous of you and his brother. He feels as though you have taken his brother from him … he's going to hurt him for betraying him … because of you._

At that very moment Jim struck Tim's saber and knocked it from his hand. Jim used the Force to pull the lightsaber to his hand and held the blue and green blades toward his brother. "It's over, Tim," Jim grinned at his defeated brother, before he was struck hard with a force shove and sent tumbling across the mat.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Jaina yelled, stunning everyone including the two combatants as she stood between them.

"What?" Tim gawked at the girl as Jim pulled himself to his feet.

"I just beat him," Jim said as he tossed Tim back his shut down lightsaber. "Jaina he's my brother, why would I hurt him?"

"But … I thought … you … I …" Jaina stammered looking around to see all eyes were on her expectantly.

"Thanks you my dear for the distraction," A voice called from the skylight of the gym.

Luke and the others glanced up and saw Darth Fist hanging by a grappling cord with Erik in his grasp. "Here's a gift Jedi, thank you for the Representative." He grinned before dropping a thermal detonator down to the floor.

"Clear out!" Luke called as they all dashed out of the gym away from the impending explosion.

"ERIK!" Kim called as Ron grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and used force-enhanced speed to get out of there right as the detonator exploded.

"Dang it, we just rebuilt that gym!" Corran complained as the Sith shuttle flew over head and out of the atmosphere.

"Ron, Erik!" Kim whimpered gripping Ron's arm as they watched the Sith escape.

"The Wildecat can catch that thing," Jim stated, running up to the two.

"It's the fastest of the fast, it doesn't stand a chance." Tim added as he joined them.

"Ron, we have to make sure everyone's ok here," Luke stated looking over the chaos. "You and the twins go after them with Kim, Mara and I will follow as quick as we can."

"But they're not even Apprentice level yet," Ron argued.

"Right but they're the best pilots in the order right now." Luke nodded to the twins. "Now go before the trail gets cold!"

"I'm coming too," Jaina said bouncing up to the group.

"Why?" Jim narrowed his eyes angrily.

"So you can protect me from my crazed brother?" Tim finished, "Thanks but no thanks."

"Jim, I didn't …" Jaina turned her attention to the other brother.

"Didn't mean to force shove me across the gym floor? Yeah right," Jim stated in a hurt tone. "We've known each other for years, Jaina, you were my best friend … I thought you knew me better then that … I guess not." He said turning his back on the stunned girl. "Don't worry I'll bring your boyfriend back to you safe and sound. I see now he's the only one of us you actually care about."

"But …" Jaina whimpered.

"Look, Jaina, I care about you, and I was happy when you became my girlfriend," Tim stated as tears began to form in her eyes. "But Jim's blood, Jaina. As much as I care about you, we're a packaged deal. Take it or leave it."

"I wouldn't … Jim Tim … don't … I …" Jaina stammered shaking her head in shock. "I didn't mean … I …"

"Jaina, I need your help over here," Mara called giving Jaina an escape which she took in a dash.

Jim and Tim watched her go before in unison let their shoulders droop and sighed sadly.

"I know you guys are having lady trouble but your sis needs your help with her own man trouble so what say we go kick some Sith ass?" Ron asked patting their shoulders. "Hicka Bicka Boo?" Ron winked.

"Hoosha!" They said in unison then led their elder sister and Ron to the Wildecat.

* * *

Darth Fist walked from the bridge of his Sith Shuttle to the storage room where Erik sat watching out the window. "The Corellian ship Wildecat is following us," Fist stated.

"Slow down, let them follow us. Set a course for Korriban." Erik stated, giving an evil smirk. "You have done well Lord Fist."

"Yes, my Master," Fist said giving a deep bow to the Representative.

"Our plans are almost complete, Lord Fist," Erik stated lacing his fingers before him. "I have one last mission for you, my most faithful apprentice."

"Anything thy desire, my Lord Sidious." Darth Fist said humbly.

"Choose one of the Possible twins, it doesn't matter to me which." Erik smiled wickedly, "And kill him."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Arise, Darth Demonus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arise, Darth Demonus **

"No my father didn't fight in the wars, he was a navigator on a spice freighter," a young Luke Skywalker stated, almost laughing at the old hermit before him.

"That's what your Uncle told you," Old Man Ben said with a knowing smirk, "He didn't hold to your father's ideals. He thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked suddenly very interested in the old man's stories.

"Yes," Ben chuckled, before growing serious. "I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your father."

"I wish I had known him …" Luke sighed looking down.

"He was the best starfighter in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become a quite the pilot yourself." Obiwan said before his eyes glazed over sadly. "Annie was a good friend …" he then stood up. "That reminds me I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you'd follow old Obiwan on some fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"What is it?" Luke asked as he took the hilt.

"Your father's Lightsaber: The weapon of a Jedi Knight." Obiwan explained as Luke ignited the blue blade. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand years the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic." Obiwan said sitting down. "Before the dark times... Before the Empire…. "

"How did my father die?" Luke asked, causing the old man to blanch for a moment.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a student of mine until he turned to Evil. He helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." Obiwan took a deep breath. "He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked curiously.

"The Force is a stupid Farmboy who's wasting time standing around staring into space." Ben stated smirking at Luke.

"What was that again, Ben?" Luke blinked before he got patted on the side of his head by his wife.

"Wakey-Wakey, hon, we need Jedi Master Skywalker, not dimwit backwater Lukey." Mara stated shaking her head. "Kyle's going to be here any time now. He sounded upset so I don't think it's going to be good news."

"R-Right lets go." Luke said wondering why that memory appeared in his mind then of all times as he followed Mara to the docking platform. The Skywalker couple were surprised to see the normally cool and collected Kyle barrel down the platform of the Raven's Claw right into Luke and gripped his tunic desperately. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"It's this Erik Amidala, I know who he is!" Kyle gasped worriedly.

* * *

The sound of clanking metal boots sounded as a force of Sith Troopers stormed toward the landing Wildecat coming down beside Fist's Sith Shuttle. "Secure the ship, don't let any of its passengers or crew escape!" a Trooper Commander barked as the gangplank lowered. Four troopers quickly ran up the ramp, there were silence then a series of pop-hisses followed by screaming.

Before any of the outer troopers could respond Ron, Jim and Tim were in the air over them, sabers drawn, and striking faster then any serpent.

Troopers fell quickly to the shimmering red, blue and green lights as Kim stood at the gangplank of her ship firing down on the troopers. "Don't let up, boys! Push through!" Ron said as he sent one trooper falling in half to his blazing red blade.

"Hicka Bicka Boo!" Jim called out as he force shoved a group of troopers back, and then slashed another one across the chest.

"Hoosha!" Tim replied sending his saber right through the stomach of an attacking trooper.

"Look guys, we're trying to save our sister's boyfriend," Jim said as he threw a Trooper into a wall with the Force.

"And you're NOT going to stop us!" Tim stated, as he did the same to another trooper.

"They might not, but I might be able to show you boys a good time." A feminine voice chortled, as the Possibles and Ron turned to see Darth Shego walk out of the shadows, throwing off her dark green cloak.

Ron held his saber before him toward Shego as he nodded toward the Twins. "Go get Erik, I'll deal with her."

"But …" the twins said at the same time both with worried expressions.

"Look, I'm the Jedi Knight, you're both not even Apprentices yet," Ron argued, "So don't question … GO!"

Jim and Tim looked at each other then at the sole reason they wanted to be Jedi in the first place. "Ok, may the Force be with you, Master Stoppable!" The called out to him before running into the Korriban fortress.

Ron took a step toward Shego, and then snapped his head to the side when a blaster shot was blocked by Shego's light claws. "Kim, Go with your brothers!" Ron snapped at Kim who was standing a few yards away with her blaster trained on Shego.

"I'm not leaving you." Kim stated not taking her eyes off the Sith Lord.

"Yes you are," Ron stated blocking a slash from the Sith. "Now go before they get too far ahead of you and you three get separated!"

I'm. Not. Leaving. You." Kim stated again, emphasizing each word.

"Look, I'm a Jedi now, Kim, a full fledged Jedi Knight," Ron stated kicking Shego back. "I can handle this, Erik's just a politician, THINK, Kimberly! Who needs you more right now? Me or him?"

"But … Ron …" Kim shook her head lowering her blaster slightly.

Shego jumped at him again, but Ron easily force shoved her along the ground. "Look, we're talking here!" Ron snapped at the Sith before turning to Kim. "Kim … KP, I'll be right behind you as soon as I deal with her, ok? Go, please. Don't even think about me, ok? Just go."

Kim glanced from the door Jim and Tim disappeared into, then to Ron, and back again. With the image of Yori's death still fresh in Kim's mind's eye she took a deep shuddering sigh before lunging forward and kissing Ron softly on the corner of the mouth. "Please be careful." She said before she dashed into the fortress.

"That's too cute," Shego mock-cooed as she leapt back to her feet, "guess we both can see who she really prefers, huh?" Shego asked as her claw slashed at the Jedi who quickly dodge the strike and slashed back at her.

"The heck are you talking about?" Ron asked as he kicked her in the chest and brought his saber down on her only to be blocked by her own light claw.

"Oh nothing," Shego purred as she moved in to head butt Ron, then slashed at him. Her blazing claws burning the very edge of his shoulder. "Just that didn't take too much convincing to leave you to the woman who took your arm and eye."

"You got your facts wrong, babe," Ron said as he slashed at her nipping her forearm. "I took your arm. I lost my arm and eye when I took away your toy."

Shego growled and pounced at the Jedi who blocked both her claws with his lightsaber. "Can't take the truth can you?"

"You're one to talk, Stoppable!" Shego snapped, before a smirk crossed his features. "That's why you broke up with your little redheaded whore, huh? Afraid of me getting my little glowing fingers on her, were you?" Shego asked working her claws to push the message. "You tried to run from the truth that it doesn't matter how strong she is, how well you've got her protected, I WILL find her and break her."

"SHUT UP!" Ron bellowed, his eyes glowing a mixture of yellow and red. He lifted his free hand and Shego rose into the air holding her chest and gasping. "I'll crush your heart if you even THINK ABOUT THAT!" Ron hissed.

"T-That's it Stoppable …" Shego forced out, the force manipulations from the Jedi squeezing what felt like all her major organs. "Do you see … what your anger has done? It has made you … so powerful …" Shego gasped out, staring at his twisted face.

Ron's eyes widened and returned to their natural brown color as Shego fell to the ground hugging herself. "Could anything Rue Fus or Skywalker have taught you given you that kind of power? That kind of control over those you battle?"

"That's the power of the Dark Side, Lord Demonus …" Shego said standing up and stepping away from the stunned Jedi Knight. "Can anything you learned from the Jedi match what you just felt?"

"I'll never give myself to the Dark Side!" Ron stated taking a fighting stance once again, which only caused the raven haired girl to laugh heartedly.

"Give yourself, Stoppable? Master it, control it, be its master, there is no giving in," Shego lifted her arms. "All you have to do is let go and be yourself! No inhibitions. The Jedi are servants to an ungrateful galaxy that destroyed them not once but many times over. Sith, my Lord, the Sith are GODS!"

"No …" Ron shook his head.

"Would it be such a crime to follow in your father's footsteps?" Shego asked, causing Ron to turn his attention to his father's lightsaber in his hand. "Darth Akuma was a powerful Sith Lord, and my first teacher. He was like a father to me. In a sense we're brother and sister." Shego then smiled flirtily. "Or we could be more. I can guarantee I won't let you go as easily as Possible did."

Shego deactivated her claws and smiled warmly at the young Jedi, "My father, my Master can teach you the true ways of the Force. All you have to do is … let go." She said before easing back into the shadows, leaving Ron to stare at his father's lightsaber.

Ron stood out there for several moments before remembering what he was there for in the first place. He could feel it even without the Force as he made his way down the hallway of the fortress; this was a blatant trap. "Ron!" he heard Kim call from a large door at the end of the hallway where Jim and Tim were working on cutting through the massive lock. Ron smiled slightly as Kim embraced him. "I was worried you'd get hurt …" She whispered as she pulled away.

"I'm ok." Ron nodded brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"No you're not," Kim narrowed her eyes concernedly as she studied him. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, nothing to worry about anyway," Ron said turning away, and looking to where the boys were cutting with their lightsabers. "We've got bigger things to worry about right now."

Ron lit his saber and jammed it in to the arch the boys were making and slowly but surely the three Jedi cut a large enough hole in the blast doors for the four of them to pass through.

The 4 slowly eased their way into the large barely lit chamber. "Erik!" Kim called out when she saw her boyfriend chained to a large throne-like chair at the far end of the chamber.

"Kim! Ron! Thank goodness you've come!" Erik beamed at the foursome.

"Hang on I'll get you …" Ron said as he force leapt to his side and brought his lightsaber down on Erik's chains.

"Oh thank you, Ron," Erik said, giving Ron a thankful smile. "That strange fellow was starting to scare me."

"Where is the monkey boy anyway?" Ron asked, then froze at the sound of a single blaster shot.

**Bum-bum**

No one moved an inch as the shot echoed through the quiet chamber. Jim and Tim stood frozen in place both their faces edged with pain and terror. Tim held his chest before pulling his hand back to see the hole in his robe and the bleeding hole in his chest. "Jaina …" Tim moaned before collapsing to the ground sending a shockwave through his connection with his brother. The pain and shock caused Jim to yelp and fall beside his brother.

**Bum-bum**

Ron watched numbly as Kim screamed out her brothers names and dropped to her knees pulling them both to her. "Baby brothers … wake up …" She begged as she watched their shallow breathing, Tim's being the shallowest. "No … don't leave me too … please … Jim … Tim … please don't leave me …" she sobbed, horrified tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

**Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum**

Ron could only hear Kim's sobbing begs and his heart thumping in his ear. All his training under Rue Fus and Luke, all his accomplishments, everything he has done. He couldn't save Yori … Yori died right in front of him … Jim and Tim were … are his brothers. He watched them grow into the fine young men… and now unconscious bodies on the floor in his one true love's lap. One of which possibly dieing, which would probably take the other to grave as well.

**Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum**

_"Where was your Light Side of the Force in this battle, Ron?"_

**Bum-Bum**

_"I'm truly sorry, my friend." Erik said approaching Ron who was gazing up at the fire. "I know you must hurt, but you can use that you know?" _

_"What?" Ron asked, glancing to the young representative. _

_"The hatred, anger, pain," Erik stated softly, watching the smoke rise. "Harness it, Ron, it can make you powerful." _

_"But … that's of the Dark Side …" Ron whispered weakly. _

_"Only if you let it control you," Erik stated with a nod. "If you control it, it'll only open up your full potential." _

**BUM-BUM**

_"T-That's it Stoppable …" Shego forced out, the force manipulations from the Jedi squeezing what felt like all her major organs. "Do you see … what your anger has done? It has made you … so powerful …" Shego gasped out, staring at his twisted face. _

_Ron's eyes widened and returned to their natural brown color as Shego fell to the ground hugging herself. "Could anything Rue Fus or Skywalker have taught you given you that kind of power? That kind of control over those you battle?" _

**BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM**

"That was too easy," Darth Fist smirked as he walked out of the shadows a blaster rifle in his hand. "As pathetic as the Jedi should be."

Ron's shoulders rose and fell rapidly as he stared at the Sith Lord as he stood on the other end of the chamber laughing at Kim and her wounded brothers. "That's it, cry, cry like the pathetic winch you are," Fist laughed loudly, but that laughter was not to last. Kim and Fist both looked up when what sounded like a feral animal's bellow, and Fist barely got his lightsaber up to block the slash of Ron's crimson blade, which seemed to glow brighter now then ever before.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ron screamed as he brought his saber down harder and harder against the Sith's lightsaber. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!**" Ron screamed as his lightsaber finally hit Fist's grip, going down between his fingers, his hand, splitting his arm in two all the way down to the elbow.

Darth Fist screamed in pain as the two halves of his lightsaber clung to the ground. He reached for his other but Ron was ready. Ron's saber went down slicing his arm and shoulder blade all the way off from the base of his neck to his rib. The Sith Lord fell to the ground but Ron didn't let up. He continued slashing, and stabbing, and attacking. Darth Fist started out screaming with pain, which slowly turned to whimpers for mercy and finally low gargles.

"I hate you …" Ron whispered as he finally stopped hunching down on his knees before the remains of the Sith Lord.

"Ron?" Kim whispered not believing Ron could be so … brutal.

"By the Force, Kim!" Kim heard Mara's voice and turned her head to see Luke and Mara Jade-Skywalker running into the chamber. "We got here as fast as we could, what happened?"

"Darth Fist … he shot Tim … they both fell down … I can't wake them up …" Kim sniffled, staring at her brother's still faces. "And Ron … he killed Darth Fist …"

"Mara, you see to them, I'll handle him," Luke said motioning to Erik who was still seated on the throne. "Ron … are you ok?" Luke asked but got no response. "It'll be ok, Ron, I promise …" Luke said as he walked toward Erik. "And you; old man, I'm putting an end to this once and for all."

Kim's head snapped up in surprise at what Luke said to Erik.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Erik asked, lifting his hands. "I don't know what for, I've done nothing wrong."

"I know who you are, Palpatine," Luke snarled, lighting his lightsaber, "I won't let you harm anyone else."

"Ah … very well, Young Skywalker, You've got me." Erik smiled evilly. "Most impressive, you and your Jedi are most resourceful."

"So are you going to come quietly and face all the crimes you've committed against the Republic both new and old?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes, "Or are we going to do this the hard way?"

"How quickly you forget, Master Skywalker, I'm but a politician, not a warrior, I shall go quietly …" Erik said lifting his hands. "If you defeat my new apprentice."

"New apprentice?" Luke narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about …" he growled, the bad feeling coming back in full force.

"Darth Demonus," Erik called out, sitting up and glancing to where Ron remained kneeling on the floor.

"Yes …" Ron whispered softly and strangely, "My Master?"

"Rise."

Darth Demonus slowly placed a hand on his knee and rose up still hunched over. His breath steady he slowly brought his head up to stand perfectly straight. He turned to face the gawking Luke, and stunned Mara and Kim. All of their breath caught in their throat at the sight of Ron's … no Demonus' yellow and red mingled eyes. "No …" Luke whispered, as Ron approached him with his glowing red lightsaber in his tight grip.

"Ron … don't do this … he's messing with your head," Luke said stepping away from him. "Don't give into the Dark Side … please …"

Demonus answered by twisting his face in anger and bringing his lightsaber against Luke's with such force it almost knocked the blade from the Jedi Master's hand. "Ron, stop it!" Kim yelled running up to them, tears streaming down her face. The very sight of what the Dark Side has done to Ron twisted at her heart painfully. "Ron, please! Don't! This isn't you! This isn't you!" She begged, as she approached the two duelists.

Kim's eyes suddenly widened to the point they were almost bugging out of her head and her hands shot to her throat as she gagged and fought for breath. Her tear and pain filled eyes where shocked to see Demonus' face twisted in anger and hatred toward her with his hand stretched out to her. "Ron … no …" Kim whimpered as she was lifted into the air by an invisible force around her neck.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY, KIMBERLY!" Demonus screamed, before he used the Force to slam Kim into the far wall. She yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground in limply.

"Kim!" Luke called out, as Mara ran to the fallen girl's side.

"She's ok, just knocked out," Mara replied after checking the unconscious younger redhead out.

"Get her and her brothers out of here on Kim's ship, I'll follow behind in the Sabre after I deal with this." Luke yelled as he stared down Darth Demonus.

"Luke …" Mara started but bit her lip. "Just be careful ok? And come home … both of you." Mara said as she used the Force to lift the three Possibles into the air and left the chamber.

"Ok …" Luke said, as he approached the new Sith Lord. "I'm going to get Ron back, even if I have to beat the Dark Side out of you."

**To Be Continued **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Battle of the Heroes **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Battle**** of the Heroes **

_"Don't tell me what to think  
Cause I don't care this time  
Don't tell me what you believe  
Cause you won't be there  
To catch me when I fall  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah_

_I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again"_

**3 Doors Down "Going Down In Flames"**

* * *

"Ron, listen to me son," Luke said as he circled the chamber his lightsaber held toward the insane former-Jedi. "I know you're still in there, I can feel you through the darkness." 

"You're right, I am still here," Demonus tilted his head, before bringing his lightsaber down hard against Luke's. "I've never felt so right in my life!"

Luke blocked the blow and slashed at Demonus a few more times, but it was obvious to the observing Erik what he was doing. "What's the matter, Skywalker?" Erik cackled, grinning at the show. "If you keep holding back he will kill you, you realize?"

Luke ignored the clone's taunts and continued his attempts at disarming his friend. "Ron, stop this madness! Stop it now!" Luke said as he twirled and slashed again. "Remember what Master Rue Fus and I taught you!"

"I do, master," Demonus said as he through a combo at Luke that the Jedi Master was barely able to deflect. "But what good did it do? Tell me, did it save Yori? Did it save the twins? What good did it do?"

"Yori knew what she was doing!" Luke snapped as he kicked Demonus hard sending him tumbling into a far hallway. Luke leapt through the air and brought the saber down beside him. "You'd dishonor her memory by falling to the Dark Side? What would Yori think of that?"

Demonus just stared for a moment before his face twisted in anger and he lunged at Luke again, tackling him through the old glass window and tumbled down the sandy hill of the Korriban temple.

Luke pulled himself to his feet and looked around just in time to block the Demonus' lightsaber as he jumped toward him. "I don't want to fight you," Luke growled as he pushed into the saber lock.

"Then shut up and die …" Demonus shot back, as he shoved Luke hard against a stone pillar.

* * *

"When we get back to Yavin," Mara groaned as she ran through the hallway toward where the Wildecat was waiting with Kim, Tim, and Jim's limp bodies floating behind her, "All three of you are going on diets …" She said as she gently sat them down in the shadowy part of the hallway to check out the area before getting on board the Wildecat. 

Mara slowly approached the plank of the Corellian freighter when a wing of fighters flew overhead and blasted the ship. "Oh Sith …" Mara groaned before Kim's prized starship exploded violently and sent Mara flying backwards through the air.

Mara drew her blue lightsaber and quickly deflected some laser shots from one of the fighter before glancing at the hulled out freighter. "Oh great … Kim's really going to be tickled pink now …"

Mara ducked down as a blaster shot from behind her and saw a unit of Sith Troopers coming from another entrance. "Oh that's just great," She said as she blocked a blast, and jumped out of the way when a chunk of burning remains of a Sith fighter crashed on her platform. "What the?"

Mara blinked in surprise as Slave I soared overhead blasting at the fighters before coming down knocking the remains of the Wildecat from the platform before lowing its own plank.

"Who asked you to show up?" Mara growled as Boba Fett ran down the path shooting Sith Troopers as he came.

"Shut up, Jedi," Fett snapped, getting back to back with the Jedi Knight. "Kim was injured and Ron had some very strange readings so I came to check it out. Do you have a problem with that?"

"How do you know?" Mara asked deflecting a blaster shot.

"I have them both chipped." Fett said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"You chipped them?" Mara gawked, barely getting her saber up to block a blaster shot.

"Best way to keep those two trouble makers out of trouble," Fett laughed, before firing his repeater. "We're wasting time," Fett said as he and Mara dove and rolled into the hallway. "What in Mandalor's name happened to them?" Fett asked as he looked over the Possibles.

"Darth Fist did that to Tim, Jim went down with him," Mara said before her expression changed to a sad one.

"What about Kim, and where's Ron?" Fett asked as he scooped Kim up in his arms, and pressed a button for two droid stretchers to come scooting down the ramp of Slave I.

"Luke's … handling Ron … and Kim …" Mara said vaguely, ducking to dodge a laser blast.

"Come on, Jedi, let's go!" Fett said as he dashed started toward his ship with Jim and Tim secured on the droid stretchers.

"No not yet," Mara shook her head toward the temple. "Luke's still in there, he's fighting … the Sith Lords. I can't leave him!"

"Luke has faced down Sith before, Jade," Boba Fett said in even tone. "He can face them down now. But right now these kids need help."

"But …" Mara said not taking her eyes off the temple, but finally shook her head and followed the Bounty Hunter onto his ship. "Luke, please be careful …" She whispered through the Force as she sat down in and buckled in beside Kim's cot.

"Your boy toy's the best Jedi there is, Jade," Fett called from the cockpit as Slave I took off. "He'll be fine."

* * *

Luke gasped as he hit the ground, and spat saliva and blood onto the sandy soil. "What's the matter, 'Master'?" Demonus asked as he approached him, his lightsaber hissing in the humid air. "You're getting old; Master Skywalker, it's time to retire to the Force like your masters." 

"Don't do this, Ron," Luke tried to reach out to him again as he stood up and relit his lightsaber. "This isn't you. Don't do this, please!"

"You know Master," Demonus said, his yellow eyes sparking strangely. "You have a beautiful wife."

Luke's eyes narrowed as Demonus smiled insanely. "After I destroy you, I wonder if my master will allow me to keep her as a prize. She was a servant to the Empire once. And it's obvious with her looks she was more then just an assassin."

Demonus never knew what hit him when the Force lifted him into the air and slammed him through a stone pillar. "I won't allow that to happen …" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so now you want to play?" Demonus grinned but only a moment before Luke brought his saber down on him with all his strength making Demonus crouch down on one knee.

Demonus slashed back and back flipped away. "Not bad, but no match for the Dark Side, my old Master."

"You think I don't know the power of the Dark Side?" Luke snarled, as he turned off his lightsaber and began to pull off his glove from his good hand. "Don't play with fire, Ron," he said before firing a barrage of force lightening onto the turned Jedi. "You get burned!"

Demonus cried out in pain as the lightening surged through him. "Give up," Luke said as he dropped his hand. "You can't win."

"Maybe from your point of view," Demonus smirked as he leapt back to his feet and the two warriors locked sabers yet again.

Slash after slash, stab after stab, parry after parry, the two fought for minutes, hours, neither could tell or even care as they continued to fight. "You taught me everything I know about the Lightsaber, Master," Demonus shot as he parried Luke's attack. "This is getting us no where."

"You're wrong about one thing, Demonus …" Luke said, his voice laced with anger and sadness. "I didn't teach you everything I know …"

"What?" Demonus asked, before taking a defensive stance when Luke moved into a high stance he had never seen before. He managed to deflect the first few shots.

"This is for your own good, son …" Luke said before he moved in with a strong strike.

Demonus cried out in pain as Luke's lightsaber came down through Demonus' shoulder, passing on through Demonus' droid prosthetic arm taking it and part of his remaining shoulder to the ground, apart from his body.

Demonus fell to the ground growling in pain as Luke deactivated his saber and placed it on his belt. "You've lost, Ron, I'm going to help you, but you have to let me."

"You've … helped me … enough …" Demonus growled, crawling toward his severed arm, and pulling his lightsaber from its stiff grasp.

"That's the Dark Side poisoning your mind, Ron, it's twisting your vision," Luke coached, "Don't let it control you."

Demonus merely growled and lunged at Luke with his saber lit. He hit a force-barrier and tumbled backwards several feet and fell off the cliff the temple was built upon.

"RON!" Luke gasped, not meaning to hit him that hard, jumped to the cliff and looked down to see the turned Jedi hanging by his elbow on by a large rock stuck out from the Cliffside, the lightsaber still held firmly in his hand. "Ron, drop the lightsaber, and grab my hand!"

"And lose all I have left of my father?" Demonus screamed up, his voice returning to the familiar tone of Ron Stoppable. "What more do you Jedi want to take from me?" He asked his voice dripping with sadness. "It's your fault! All your fault! I lost Kim … Yori … now Tim and probably Jim too … WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU?"

"Ron … we didn't take them from you, I didn't take them from you." Luke said reaching out to him. "You didn't have to lose Kim, we didn't take her away from you … you pushed her away."

"No …" Ron shook his head, "That's not true! If you hadn't brought me to Yavin in the first place … made me a Jedi … I wouldn't have lost her!"

"Ron, listen …" Luke tried to reason, as his fingers finally stretched down far enough to touch the cloth of his blowing robes. "RON!" Luke screamed as Demonus tried to move away from him and pulled the rock he was hanging by lose.

Luke tried to reach out with the force to catch him as he fell, but Demonus was falling too fast and used his remaining strength to block him. "RON!" He yelled, realizing that even if he survived … Ron Stoppable was gone.

* * *

far below the edge of the cliff, Erik, Darth Sidious approached a small rocky area and gave a small smile at the broken, one armed body laying among the jagged rocks. Demonus laid covered in cuts and bruises and both legs and his remaining arm was both obviously broken in several places.

"Don't worry, Lord Demonus," Sidious smiled down at the injured young man, "I've got you, my friend, and I'll have best people work on you. You'll be better then ever ... I promise."

"Kim ... Master Luke ..." Demonus asked, his pained chocolate brown eyes turning to the Sith Lord. "What happened ... is Kim ok ..."

"Lord Demonus, Ms. Possible and the Jedi betrayed you," Sidious said comfortingly, "They felt you a threat ..."

"That's not true ..." Ron breathed painfully.

"Then explain the lightsaber cut where your arm once was?" Sidious asked, and Ron said nothing but closed his eyes as he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

The small interior of Slave I was very silent as they flew through hyperspace toward Yavin IV. Mara Jade-Skywalker slowly climbed back toward the small cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "How are they?" Boba asked quietly, the star-lines reflecting in the T-Shaped visor of his helmet.

"Kim and Jim are resting comfortably," Mara stated, watching the stars fly past. "Tim's another story … he's in bad shape."

"You never told me what happened to Ron," Boba Fett spoke up.

Mara opened her mouth to answer when the com system came on line. "It's Luke." Mara said typing in a few keystrokes. "Luke, are you ok?"

"Yeah … yeah … as well as expected …" came Luke's static-laced reply. "The Sith didn't last long after the fight, seemed to evaced during it."

"Palpatine get away?" Mara asked, earning a shock look from Fett.

"Yeah, he got away," Luke sighed.

"Ron, what happened to Ron?" Mara asked, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Demonus survived …" Luke breathed, after a moment of silence he spoke again. "We'll talk more on Yavin. Luke out."

Fett shook his head, "Never a dull moment … looks like we have a sleeping beauty coming around," he said turning his attention to his monitors. "It's Kim, you're a bit more familiar of a face."

"Right, be right back …" Mara said, climbing up and moving back toward the rear chamber.

"Hey," Mara whispered, stroking the younger girl's golden red hair as she slowly wiggled in her cot.

"Ron?" Kim whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the face hovering above her. "Mom?" She took in a deep breath.

"Not as far as I know, Kimmie," Mara gave a sheepish smile.

"Mara? Sorry … you just … really looked like my mom there …" Kim spoke in a hoarse voice. "Ron!" Kim sat up quickly as her memory returned in full force.

"Where is he? Is he ok, what happened?" Kim looked around franticly, "I know Erik did something to him … what happened to him? Where is he?"

"Kim calm down, ok, take some deep breaths." Mara said rubbing the girl's trembling shoulders.

"No, tell me what happened to Ron, where is he!" Kim stared into Mara's eyes demandingly.

"Kim …" Mara breathed, gripping Kim's shoulders as a brace. "Ron's … he's fallen to the Dark Side …"

Kim looked at the elder redhead in confusion for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "No, Ron would never do that. Ron's a great Jedi, the best. He'd never do that … never. He's not evil, he's not …"

"I know, Kim, it's hard to accept, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself," Mara said stroking Kim's arms comfortingly. "But its true … I'm sorry."

"No, you're wrong, you have to be!" Kim denied as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Kim, you know that we'll do everything in our power to save him." Mara said sadly, "But … if it comes to it … we may have to … stop him, Kim …"

Kim dropped her head, letting her golden red bangs hide her teary eyes. The two women were silent for a moment before Kim finally spoke up in the most timid voice she had ever used. "What can I do?"

"Have faith in the Force … and in Ron," Mara whispered pulling Kim into a motherly hug. "And hope."

* * *

Hours have passed since the Sith left Korriban. The Sith Flagship the Leviathan approached a large fleet of red gigantic moon-shaped battle stations. "I don't see what the big secret is," Grand Admiral Thawn asked from the command bridge, as he glanced at the Sith Lord Darth Shego. 

"That's not my place to tell you, Admiral." Shego said shortly.

"You're the commander of the fleet are you not?" Thrawn asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"She is no longer," Darth Sidious stated as he exited the elevator, dressed in his trademark black robe.

"My Lord, forgive my impudence …" Thrawn bowed almost sincerely humble.

"It matters not," Sidious growled, before turning toward the elevator. "Allow me to introduce you to your new commander, Admiral. You will report to him and in turn he will report to me."

Thrawn turned to the figure stepping out of the elevator and the breath caught in his throat. "Vader?" but on closer look the Sith Lord's full body armor did resemble Darth Vader's suit, it was different.

Where as Vader's bodysuit was an armored chest plate over cloth garments, this Sith was covered in shimmering, jet black full body armor with a long flowing cloak thrown over his shoulders and head waving behind him as he stepped. And his armored face piece was a smooth reflective face plate only marked with a long glowing red V-shaped visor piece.

"You will obey Darth Demonus without question," Sidious growled, ignoring Shego's eyes flashing jealously. "Anything you'd like to add, Lord Demonus?"

"New Republic forces are yours for the taking, Admiral," Demonus spoke with a deep, synthetic voice. "But the Jedi are mine. If you or any of your men harms one without my permission, there will be punishment... by me personally."

"With all due respect, My Lord, this is a war and …" Thrawn stopped suddenly and began to choke and gasp, and gripped his own throat. "It will be as you say, sir …" Thrawn forced out.

"I knew you would see it in my perspective, Admiral." Demonus said, then turned his back, "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be in my chambers …"

"I do not think that is a wise course of action, my Apprentice," Sidious frowned, causing the newest Sith to stop in mid step.

"I do not recall asking your opinion, Lord Sidious?" Demonus looked over his shoulder at the cloned Palpatine.

"Do not test my patience, Apprentice," Sidious shot, Shego, Thrawn and the bridge crew watching the events play out with wide eyes.

"I will test what I wish to test," Demonus said, his back still to the eldest of the Sith Lords.

"I do not think you know whom you are dealing with …" Sidious growled.

"I do know, Master," Demonus replied turning back to face him, "How many times have you faced the Jedi, Sidious? And how many of those times did you succeed flawlessly?" Sidious opened his mouth to reply but Demonus cut him off. "Each of your attempts has ended in you failing miserably. And with each failing you cheat death to come back to fail yet again. And with all due respect, My Master, I will not let you screw up this campaign."

"You insufferable worm …" Sidious growled lifting his fingers toward the calm Sith Lord, "I should have left you to die of your wounds at the base of that cliff!" He yelled as he fired a wave of force-lightening at the armored Sith, but as soon as it struck the armor it reflected right back at him, sending the robed Sith flying backwards into Thrawn's command chair sending it flying.

"I will serve you as a military leader, My Lord," Demonus said at the tumbled disheveled Erik. "But I will not be your apprentice." With that the Dark Lord of the Sith turned his back and walked to the Elevator, closing the doors behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Sidious growled as he glared at his smirking daughter. Who quickly dropped her face to a serious expression and helped the Sith Lord to his feet.

'You will be humbled, Lord Demonus …' Sidious thought as he stared at the elevator door. 'You will be humbled …'

**To Be Continued … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Purge Begins **

The Solo children and Tahiri paced nervously outside the medical chamber of the Yavin IV School. Finally the door opened and a somber Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade-Skywalker walked out leading a seemingly emotionally shattered Kim Possible between them.

"What happened, Uncle Luke?" the three teenagers asked worriedly as they surrounded the three.

"Jim and Tim?" the Solo twins asked.

"Why is Boba Fett on world?" Tahiri asked impatiently.

"And where's my master, Uncle Luke?" Anakin asked a tremble in his voice.

"Boba Fett has been Kim's under the table partner for years, guys," Mara stated, "As for the others … Tim's in … he's in bad shape and … Jim's connection to him is hurting him as badly."

"Can we see them?" Jaina asked, her face losing its color.

"Yes, go on in," Luke nodded, as the Solo twins ran into the hospital wing.

"What about Master Stoppable, is he ok?" Anakin asked his chest rising and falling quickly with anxiety.

"Ron … he's …" Kim tried to explain as fresh tears gushed from her eyes as she once again felt her heart being painfully squeezed.

"The Sith Lord, Darth Demonus … Master Stoppable dueled with him … for a long time," Luke said avoiding eye contact. "Demonus destroyed him."

"W-What …" Anakin breathed, and would have fallen if Tahiri wasn't there to hold on to him.

"I failed him," Luke said glancing up at the sky. "Forgive me …" He said before shaking his head. "Kim needs rest. We're taking her back to her room."

Luke and Mara led the distraught redhead toward the dormitory.

"Nice one, Obiwan Kenobi." Mara shot her husband.

"I didn't lie … just told it from another point of view." Luke shrugged, "If they know that that … thing is Ron … they'll hold back, and after the fight we had I don't think he'll be holding back at all."

"I see your point," Mara sighed, "At least the worse is over with…" she breathed before glancing up when Luke suddenly stopped almost throwing both redheads down. "Or we just got to the worse …" she gulped when they saw the glaring Jedi Master Rue Fus.

"Master Rue Fus?" Luke asked, seeing the glare and seeing the sadness and hurt in his small eyes.

"Began, it has …" Rue Fus breathed roughly.

* * *

The New Republic Star Destroyer Secura floated helplessly in space. Its engine section was completely destroyed and its hull was littered with burning holes and massive damage. On all sides Sith Battle Cruisers and fighters swarmed blasting the now defenseless ship.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Jedi Knight Tara Nova said, brushing her long blond hair from her face, with her bright blue eyes staring where a boarding drill was pressing into the side. She stood proud with her fellow Jedi Knights Brick Flagg, Justine Bindo, and Adrena Lynn and a large troop of Republic soldiers.

The wall finally gave way to a long dark tunnel as the four Jedi and the soldiers waited but nothing came through. Tara's blue eyes narrowed before screaming at the group to get down as countless laser fire came through. The soldiers were unprepared and quickly fell to the blasts while the Jedi gave it their all to deflect the onslaught. They did well but Jedi cannot defend against twenty four Sith Trooper's blasters for very long.

Adrena Lynn was the first to fall, several blasts to the body, and then Justine was next; unable to deflect a shot directed to her head.

"Love ya, Tara," Brick said just as a blast penetrated his defense striking him in the shoulder of his sword arm causing him to drop his saber before being hit again and again before falling.

"BRICK!" Tara screamed before a blast finally caught her in the midsection causing her to also fall beside him.

Tara's breath was labored as the lasers finally stopped and Sith Troopers filled the area.

"Look here, it's a live one!" one of the troopers said as they spotted Tara and a small group gathered around her. "Cute too, for a Jedi."

Tears streamed down from her eyes as a trooper roughly grabbed her face, "We could have some fun with this one while she's breathing."

The group froze when the sound of a breather was heard from the boarding tunnel. "I do not believe you understood your orders." Came the synthetic voice as Darth Demonus' metal boots clanged on the Republic ship's floor.

Tara's eyes widened when she heard the pop hiss of a lightsaber, and then the weight of 4 bodies falling on top of her. "You are lucky I was in a good mood today." Demonus said as he lifted the bodies with the force and threw them to the side.

Tara watched in stunned awe as the Sith Lord stood over her as a command stripped Sith Trooper quickly approached him. "Lord Demonus the ship is ours, the crew is either captured or dead and …"

"Who is your second in command, Commander?" Demonus asked as the Sith Trooper rose into the air holding his neck.

"Lieutenant, report …" the Sith Commander coughed as another trooper quickly approached and saluted. "This is …" The Sith Commander started to introduce but stopped suddenly when his body went limp.

"You have just been assigned the rank of Squad Commander, Lieutenant," Demonus said to the trooper, "Remember all Jedi are to be left to me. Do not fail me as your former commander has, Commander."

"Sir, yes sir!" the new Squad Commander saluted before turning to continue the securing of the ship.

Demonus then turned to the injured young Jedi and stared into her tear-filled eyes. Those wide and shedding tears the young woman showed only slight fear of him and of death. "You are as a Jedi should be." The Sith Lord said before turning to another barely alive Republic trooper. "Where are the escape pods on this ship?"

"On … this level … take this hallway to the other end of the ship … can't miss them." The trooper said in a strange dazed voice, before gasping when his neck snapped.

"Thank you." Demonus said before turning to the injured Jedi.

"What?" Tara croaked as Demonus lifted her in his arms and started toward the escape pods.

Demonus silently carried her to a pod and laid her down in the seat before buckling her in. "I will place you in a healing trance, you will awaken among friends." Demonus said before placing his hands on either side of the girl's head. He watched silently as her eyes drifted shut. He climbed out of the pod and set the NAV system to take the pod to Yavin IV. "You will be a great Jedi Knight in the purified order, my friend." Demonus said before shutting the hatch and launching the pod.

"Lord Sidious is not going to like this," Darth Shego said as she stepped out of the shadows, grinning at the armored Sith Lord.

"Lord Sidious can get over it," Demonus replied turning his back on the dark haired woman.

"Lord Sidious is in charge, you know?" Shego said walking up to her fellow Sith Lord.

"For now," Demonus stated, turning toward the emerald eyed woman.

"Oh, are you threatening to challenge him?" Shego purred, running her fingers along Demonus' armored chest plate.

"Once I have taken my own apprentice, it's possible," Demonus stated candidly.

"Oh, that's quite foolish of you to tell me, I might run to my daddy and tattletale …" Shego said letting her hands snake under his cloak on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter to me if he knows I'm coming for him later or not," Demonus shrugged her hands away. "It won't stop me. He CAN'T stop me."

"Fair enough, my lord," Shego whispered huskily, "As for your search for an apprentice of your own … I'd gladly submit myself to you, Lord Demonus … any way you desire me to …" she said easing her hands up to the sides of his face plate.

She gasped when the Dark Lord gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away. "Take a message to your father, Lady Shego," Demonus growled, "Tell him if he doesn't like the way I'm doing things. He can bite my metal plated ass."

Shego watched Demonus walk past her before growling out. "She'll never want you now!"

Demonus glanced over his shoulder at her. "I wouldn't want her to." He finished before turning the corner and going back toward the boarding hatch.

"I'll show you," Shego growled, igniting her lightclaws. "Kim Possible will turn her back on you, and then I will kill her for you … then you'll see."

* * *

"How are they Tionne?" Luke asked as he walked into the medical area of the school with Rue Fus riding on his shoulders.

"I'm working as hard as I can, Master Skywalker, but I'm afraid we may have to sever their bond …" she said checking their dwindling medical readings. "It's either save one or lose them both, Master."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Luke asked as Rue Fus hopped down onto the twins' bed to gently stroke Tim's cheek with his small clawed paw.

"The only thing that's keeping Tim alive right now is Jim," Tionne said, shaking her head sadly, "if Tim was healing and his own force presence was asserting itself then it would be different, but these two boys are now sharing Jim's Force presence and Tim isn't healing at all. If we don't cut the connection, Jim will die as well."

"But that will kill Tim definitely then," Luke sighed.

"Tim's dead already, the Sith Lord assured that," Tionne said, before glancing up. "But that is not our call, it is up to their living relative to decide."

"I'll talk to her …" Luke sighed, and then glanced down to Rue Fus, "Then we must talk about what to do about the Sith Situation." He said, and once Rue Fus nodded, turned to go toward Kim's bedchamber in the dormitories.

* * *

Mara sat at the head of Kim's bed stroking the girl's long hair as she lay curled in a ball on top of her blankets in the barely lit night chamber. Mara had never felt so helpless in her life as she watched the young woman trembling with sobs.

"It's all my fault, you know?" Kim finally whispered.

"Kim, don't blame yourself," Mara said with a sad smile.

"No it really is, Mara," Kim sniffled as she forced herself to sit up. "I walked away without much of a fight …" She whispered, shaking her head. "He said … he said it would be better this way … he said it would be better … but … I didn't believe him … yet … I still walked away…" Kim's head snapped to the elder redhead's with a wild yet heartbroken look in her eyes. "He needed me and I left him!"

"You couldn't have known he'd have fallen, Kim," Mara whispered, her own tears forming.

"I should have …" Kim clinched her fists. "I should have seen through Erik … I should have been there for Ron when he needed me … I should have …" She broke down into sobs as Mara hugged him.

"Kim, even Jedi aren't all knowing," Mara spoke into Kim's hair, "It'll be ok, I know you don't believe that now, but that's all you can really do now is believe it'll be ok …"

"I'm sorry to interrupt …" Luke whispered as he slowly entered the room with a grave expression on his face, "but I … need to talk to Kim."

* * *

The New Republic Star Destroyer Mad Dog dropped from hyperspace near the where the SOS of the Secura was sent. "Alright what have we … awe crap, people, battle stations!" Captain Barkin called out when the proximity alert sounded and the Leviathan appeared on screen. "Shields up, Darklighter get you and your Squad's rogue asses out there and start shooting!" Barkin then glanced back to General Wedge Antilles' station. "Your Rogue Squadron better be up to their name, General."

"Alright, Rogues. Lock your S-Folds in attack position," Gavin Darklighter said from the lead X-Wing of the legendary New Republic fighter squadron as they flew in an attack formation toward the grouping Sith flagship surrounded by Sith Fighters. "Let's deal with the fighters first, but only use your blasters. Save your photon for the Leviathan. Alright on my mark break formation and attack… MARK!"

The fighters engaged in a fierce battle around the wreckage of the Secura. "Watch yourself, Rogue Seven," Rogue three said as the two X-Wings flew beneath the wreckage unknowing of the dark figure looming down at them from the massive gapping holes of the Star Destroyer. "SEVEN! EISNER! WATCH OUT!" Rogue Three screamed as the cloaked Darth Demonus jumped into space and landed on the nose of the X-Wing.

Darth Demonus scurried up the canopy of the screaming pilot's X-Wing before plunging his lightsaber into the fighter's R2 Droid. He drug the saber along the back of the now destroyed droid leaving a sparking gash along the back engine area of the X-Wing before leaping from the exploding fighter and fired a grapple from his wrist at Rogue Three's fighter. He hung onto the side of the fighter before pressing the exterior cockpit release, and climbed toward the cockpit.

The Sith Lord reached out through the Force and unsnapped the pilot's safety harness and forcefully threw him into space. "I need to borrow this," Demonus said as he threw himself into the cockpit and used the force to reclose the cockpit canopy. Demonus' visor quickly scanned the controls and found what he was looking for before he rocketed toward the Mad Dog.

The Sith Lord pressed the keys to lower the deflector shields on the Mad Dog's docking bay, and flew his stolen X-Wing into the Star Destroyer before they could return power to the shields. The bay crew could do nothing as the X-Wing hovered above the launch hatch before firing a pair of photon torpedoes inside the bay striking a power conduit. The fighter spun on its axis and fired again striking a pair of unmanned A-Wings before moving again firing photon torpedoes and lasers around the exploding innards of the Star Destroyer before dropping back into space as the forward section of the Mad Dog exploded violently, breaking the massive battleship in two.

"Mad Dog do you read?" Darklighter yelled into the com as he dodged a Sith Fighter.

"This … d Dog … bridge … k we … op Enemy … rep … stop … emy …" Captain Barkin's voice broke through static on the com channel.

"OK, Rogues, they got our ship, lets pay um back! Fire all Photon Torpedoes on the Leviathan's engine section." Darklighter barked as the remaining Rogue Fighters too formation and shot toward the rear of the Leviathan. "Target the thrusters."

Rogue Squadron swooped in through the opposing fighters and fired a volley of their torpedoes. While not all went there was enough to cause majority of the rear of the classic battle cruiser to explode leaving only a single engine surviving.

"They're getting away," Rogue Two yelled as the Fighters, the stolen X-Wing and the damaged Leviathan turned and started to leave the battle area.

"Let them, Will, we've got more important matters right now," Gavin sighed, "Rogues, lets regroup and secure the Mad Dog … er what's left of it. Will, I want you to go to the nearest Republic Outpost and get some help."

"Affirmative," Will Du nodded and sat his course for the nearest military outpost in the Corellian Ship Yards and jumped into Hyperspace.

Darklighter sighed as he turned to the rapidly disappearing starships. "Just perfect …"

* * *

"I'm so sorry, K," Mission whispered, as she sat with Kim in Tim and Jim's medical room. Kim had been there for the last hour contemplating what Luke had told her. She had a choice, and a hard one. On one hand, there was the faintest chance Tim would pull through, but if he didn't he could very easily take his brother with him. So Kim had to make a choice just after she had lost her best friend and the only man she'd ever love to the darkness. Save a brother, or risk lose them both.

"Speak with Kimberly alone, I wish," a small voice spoke from below them. Mission glanced down to see the small Jedi Master Rue Fus looking up with sad eyes.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be just outside if you need me, ok, Kim?" Mission said, giving her companion's shoulder a squeeze before walking out.

Rue Fus scurried up to Jim's bed and stroked the young Jedi's strained face. "Fighting hard is he, willing to let go of his brother he is not."

"Can Tim come out of this?" Kim asked bluntly, Watching Tim's peaceful face.

"Remember the Ronald's lessons I am sure you are," Rue Fus said, "A Jedi Ron became with as much your help as the Force's. Anyway, Around us is the Force, binding us all together. Yori, Ron, Jim, Tim, me, you. Death is not the end, but the beginning."

"That doesn't answer my question." Kim grumbled.

"Prepared to take the next step, your brother is …" Rue Fus said sadly. "But refusing to release the bond of their spirits your other brother is. If Jim cannot release his brother, along with him will he go…" Rue Fus glanced up at Kim now tearstained face with a sorrowful expression, "I am … so sorry…"

"I guess … I don't have a choice then, huh?" Kim whimpered. "Go get Tionne and Master Luke … let me have a moment with my baby brothers …" Kim choked out, roughly wiping away her tears.

Rue Fus silently nodded, and made his way out of the room, as Kim moved to kiss Jim's cheek then Tim's. "I'm sorry I failed you both … I'm not much of a big sister … but I loved you so … so much … Tim … I know this is what you'd want … I hope you can forgive me, Jim … I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …

* * *

Darth Demonus exited the X-Wing in the Leviathan's hanger and made his way toward the deck manager. "Prepare my private shuttle, I wish to go to Bespin."

"How many troopers will be accompanying you, my Lord?" the Manager asked.

"None, I will go alone," Demonus said.

"But …" the Manager asked, before gasping and gripping his neck with both hands.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Demonus asked coldly.

"No … My Lord … One Shuttle … coming right up …" He choked out, and dropped into his seat gasping for air.

"Very good." Demonus said, turning quickly.

"Just curious sir, what will you be doing on the Cloud City?" the manager asked timidly.

"It is time I took an apprentice." Demonus said, beginning to walk away. 'I'll be waiting for you, Jim …' Demonus sent through the Force, smiling behind his faceplate when he felt it lock into the unconscious mind of his former friend.

**To Be Continued … **

C. Cowboy: Only two more chapters to go, and then we'll have Episode III of the Knights of the New Republic Series: **Balance of the Force**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Darth Gemini, Dark Lord of the Sith **

**"The Road to Hell is paved with good intentions" – Unknown**

**

* * *

**

Jim slowly opened his eyes, he felt drained, weak and … "Tim?" He asked suddenly rejuvenated, he sat up and looked around his hospital room. "Tim where are you?" He asked, reaching out into the Force as Master Katarn had taught them, searching for his presence anywhere. "Can't find him … he was hurt … they could have taken him to Coruscant … I couldn't sense him all the way there … right?" He asked himself.

The door slid open and Kim walked in. She glanced up and her bloodshot worried eyes went wide upon seeing her little brother sitting up. She stared for a moment before tears appeared in her eyes and she dove at him in sobs. "Jim!" She cried as she hugged her little brother for dear life.

"Where's Tim?" Jim asked weakly when Kim finally stopped trembling. "And is Ron ok? What's wrong Sis?"

Kim looked up at him horrified at the questions.

"Jim …" Luke said as he entered in behind Kim. "Good to see you up and a bout son…" He said sitting down beside the Possible siblings on his bed.

"Where's my brother and Ron, Master Skywalker? Why are you two acting so funny?" Jim asked, growing nervous at the unsettled looks his sister and the Jedi Master were giving each other. "What's happened?"

"Darth Fist's replacement …" Luke sighed, his eyes traveling all over the room as he thought this through. "A Sith Lord by the name of Darth Demonus … he killed Fist and then with Darth Shego's aid hit us with a surprise attack while we tried to help save Ron … Shego killed your brother and Darth Demonus murdered Ron … I'm sorry Jim, I'm really sorry." Luke looked away from Kim's stunned look and the shattered surviving twin. "Demonus was a friend of mine and Ron's, but he was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force … he betrayed and murdered your friend."

"Demonus?" Jim asked in a low soft tone.

"Yes, that's … his name …" Kim whispered, staring at her lap.

"I'll kill him and Darth Shego …" Jim growled murderously.

"No, Jim, don't give in to vengeance," Luke warned, "You know that will lead to the Dark Side."

"With all due respect, Master," Jim said as he stood up shakily at first before regaining balance. "I really don't care right now …"

"Jim, wait!" Kim called after but her younger brother was already gone.

"Let him have his space, Kim …" Luke sighed, "Force, I owe Ben an apology …"

* * *

Jim ran past Anakin and Tahiri not even sure where he was headed. All he knew was he was filled with pain and loneliness. He ran far into the forest toward the lake where he and the Solo kids used to hang out and relax. When he reached it he froze at the sight of the girl sitting on the edge of the lake with her knees upped up to her chin. "Hey, Jaina …" He squeaked as he slowly approached her. 

"Jim …" Jaina replied in a hoarse monotone voice.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked seeking some sense of comfort from his and his brother's friend.

"My boyfriend is dead, Jim, what do you expect?" She asked angrily. "Doesn't help you look exactly like him."

"I can't help it …" Jim whispered, taking a step back as if she had slapped him.

"Yes you can, you can stay away from me," She said looking away.

"Jaina, if I could take Tim's place … if I could go back and die in his place I would in a heartbeat …" Jim stated no longer fighting the tears or hurt in his voice.

"Yeah …" Was Jaina's only reply.

"One way or another, Jaina …" Jim stated turning his back, the force in his voice startling her, "I'm going to make everything right … I'll make everything ok again … one way or another."

"Whatever …" Jaina said hugging her knees tighter.

Jim just stared his only remaining last real life line and connection to his brother pushing him away; his first crush and his best friend turning her cold shoulder to him. Was she really always this selfish … this hurtful … Jim lifted his hand and Jaina spun around in shock before being pulled to her feet by an invisible force on to her tip toes. "How can you be so cold …" Jim growled angrily.

"J-Jim …" She gasped, and the boy finally saw her puffy red eyes.

"I don't need you … or my sister …" Jim growled before throwing her back into the lake, "I'm going to kill them and make everything ok again. Even if I have to cut out all the Sith's still beating hearts."

_That's it, Jim, use your anger and your hurt, _a voice spoke in his mind, _Come to me, and I will complete your training … I will make you whole again. _

Jaina gasped as she was Force shoved backwards into the lake.

"JIM!" She gasped, as if the first time sensing the darkness radiating off him. "Jim don't!"

Jim Possible just glared before turning and running toward the ship dock.

"Oh no … what have I done … Jim I'm sorry …" Jaina breathed watching him disappear in the distance. "I'm so sorry …"

* * *

On the flagship inside the Sith Fleet Darth Sidious sat upon his throne awaiting the transmission to link. "Lord Demonus?" 

"Yes, Lord Sidious," Darth Demonus hologram appeared before him standing his full height in defiance.

"You will refer to me as Master, my Apprentice." Sidious growled.

"I am not your apprentice, and you are not my master, Lord Sidious," Demonus replied evenly, "I was under the thought that we understood this…"

"Why are you on Bespin," Sidious pressed on to avoid another meaningless argument and clash of wills.

"I am taking care of some business of my own, which has nothing to do with you, my lord," Demonus stated, crossing his arms across his armored chest.

"It is my business, Lord Demonus, or have you forgotten who saved you from certain death," Sidious growled growing angrier.

"Yes, I remember," Demonus nodded, "again, give your daughter my thanks."

"You … you will not get under my skin, Lord Demonus, but do not forget, I am watching you …" Sidious growled, his fists clinching.

"Worry not, I'll remember," Demonus said as he faded out and, Sidious slammed his fist on the arm rest.

"Foolish … ungrateful …" Sidious growled before sitting back, "How goes the operation, my daughter?" he asked glancing toward the shadows.

"We are ready for your mark, Father," Darth Shego stated walking out of the shadows.

"Tell the forces to stay ready but stand down," Sidious said as he laced his fingers together before his face. "We will invade the New Republic and I shall once again stand in the capitol of Coruscant … as soon as Demonus shows his hand …"

* * *

Kim and Luke stepped out of the hospital wing of the Academy with the Jedi Master's hand on the broken hearted redhead's shoulder. "You ok Kim?" the armored Boba Fett asked as he approached the pair, glancing down to see Luke's hand rest on his lightsaber. "You needn't worry, Jedi. I have no intention of harming my business associate." 

As if to add another sign of good faith he reached up and removed his helmet to show his scared but clean cut and shaved face. "I know you're upset, Kim, but Ron wouldn't want you to sit and sulk … and you know it."

"Thanks … do I call you Wade?" Kim asked looking up at the man.

"Wade's the program I use to communicate with you, I really don't care what you call me," Fett stated, before turning to the Jedi Master, "So, what are you going to do about this mess? Are you going to sit on your collective butts and let all this shit happen like your worthless forerunners, Jedi?"

"The Old Order Jedi …" Luke started, but Boba cut him off.

"Sit on their butts and let Palpatine and Vader wipe out them and their Republic and barely lifted a lightsaber," he growled, "I know, Jedi, I was THERE."

"Is that why you hate the Jedi so much?" Luke questioned.

"No, I have more personal reasons," Boba stated, "reasons personal enough for me to blast my way out of a giant man-eating worm."

"I always wondered how you survived that…" Luke mused, glancing away.

"Don't ask, Jedi," Boba said turning his back, "You don't want to know … and I don't like remembering."

"Uncle Luke!" Jacen said as he and Anakin came running up with Tahiri gripping Jaina's arm roughly, "We've got trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as Boba placed the helmet back on.

"It's Jim," Anakin stated, glaring at his elder sister.

"What about Jim?" Kim asked glancing around at the younger children.

"Tell her what YOU did, Jaina," Tahiri hissed as she shoved Jaina's arm.

"I was … I was crying at the lake …" Jaina whispered not making eye contact with anyone, "And Jim showed up …"

"Jaina … what did you do?" Luke narrowed his eyes on his niece.

"I … I couldn't … It wasn't my fault … he looked so much like Tim … it hurt and I started to ignore him hoping he'd go away …" Jaina whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I just wanted to be left alone … I didn't mean to hurt him …"

"Jaina …" Luke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Then … then he choked me …" Jaina whispered in a small voice, "I made him so angry … I've never seen anyone so angry … he … he choked me with the Force … Uncle Luke, I really hurt him …"

"Where is he, Jaina?" Luke asked in alarm.

"I … I don't know …" She sniffled, "He … he ran toward the ship dock last I saw of him …"

"Sith spit …" Luke cursed, turning to glance around, "Sith spawn … Sith … crackers!" He yelled as he ran toward the ship dock with the others right behind him.

Luke spun around on the computer terminal and began typing frantically. "damn … one ship missing … an old hyperspace capable A-Wing … destination unspecified … shit … shit …shit ..."

"Can't you find him in the Force?" Kim asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"I trained him early on to shield his thoughts … with him being a twin it would give them a greater since of privacy and help them operate independently …" Luke moaned into his hands.

"Then how do we find him?" Anakin asked.

"Slave-1 can track the hyper drive trail," Boba Fett offered.

"Ok, you kids go find Kyle, Mara, and Rue-Fus," Luke ordered, "Boba, Kim, we're going after Jim."

"Hold the jets, Jedi," Boba held up a hand, "my ship's refueling now; it'll be at least half a cycle before it's ready to fly again."

"Blast … we'll leave as soon as we can, then …"

* * *

Jim's A-Wing settled down on the landing bay of the seemingly abandoned Cloud City. He narrowed his eyes as he gripped the two lightsabers on his belt. No security patrol ships … only a few lights, including the single lit landing pad. "I have a bad feeling about this …" he said as he unclipped the lightsabers from his belt and walked into the barely lit city hallway. 

He silently walked through the lit hallways of Cloud City. It seemed he was expected as there were only certain halls lit, as if showing him the path. "Anyone here?" he asked as he entered into the carbon freezing chamber of the city.

"Greetings my old friend," the dark voice of Darth Demonus spoke up as he stepped out from behind some machines.

"Demonus …" Jim growled as he lit his lightsabers.

"I have been waiting for you my brother, I require your help." Demonus said as he lit his own lightsaber.

"Why should I help you?" Jim yelled as he brought his sabers down on Demonus who easily deflected the attack.

"It is what you were born to do," Demonus stated, "As I am doing what I was born to do."

"You're a Sith! You're going to destroy everything!" Jim growled as he spun slashing and stabbing but hitting nothing but air and Demonus' lightsaber.

Jim's eyes flared up when he recognized the Sith's blade. "How dare you?" He asked as he pressed his attack again, "You're using my friend's lightsaber! I'm going to take it back you freak!"

"You want my saber? Come and take it," Demonus said blocking his attacks, "That's it Jim," He hissed, "Strike out with your anger … your hatred. It made me stronger … it made me free, do you feel it? Do you feel the freedom it brings?"

"Shut up and fight!" Jim shouted as the two combatants made their way outside the compound into a large open air way.

"You know …" Demonus said with an amused tone, "This is where Master Skywalker learned that Darth Vader was his father?"

"What's that have to do with anything … AH!" He gasped when he was force shoved across the platform.

"I tire of this game, old friend," Demonus said, approaching the boy.

"Well I know that you're not my father, you bastard!" Jim yelled as he jumped at the Sith again.

"I know," Demonus said, as he pushed him back with the saber. "Master Skywalker and your sister never told you what really happened to your friend Ron, did they?"

"They told me enough …" Jim growled, "They told me you killed him!"

Demonus was silent for a moment before he started chuckling then a full blown laugh. "That is just natural of Master Skywalker …" Demonus chuckled darkly.

"Jim …" Demonus stated standing up and deactivating his lightsaber. "I didn't kill Ron Stoppable. I didn't kill myself."

"W-What?" Jim paled as he stared at the Sith's faceplate. "That's not true … Ron would never become a Sith …"

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, Jim …" Demonus boldly.

"I … I don't believe you …" Jim shook his head in shock.

Demonus took a deep breath as he clipped his lightsaber on the belt of his armor, and then reached up with both hands to grip the clamps on the side of his helmet.

With a hiss the protective helmet slid from his face revealing a pale freckled face, unkept blond hair, and brownish red eyes. "Ron … no …" Jim breathed as he dropped his lightsabers to the metal floor.

"Join me," Demonus held out a hand to the young Jedi, speaking in Ron's voice.

"You … the Sith killed my brother … and Yori, I'll never join the Sith …" Jim shook his head, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"No, Darth Sidious and Darth Shego murdered them," Demonus stated, "Once I purify the Jedi, I will destroy Sidious and Shego avenging those WE lost, brother. But I can't do it alone. I need your help."

Jim stared silently weighing his old friend's words.

"I can finish your training, as Sidious foolishly finished mine. I can teach you to use the Dark Side as easily as the Light," Demonus offered. "Together we can free the Galaxy of the hypocrites … and we can make everything right the only way we can. We MAKE it right."

"We can make everything ok again, Jim," Demonus gave a small smile. "Join ME not the Sith Fleet, we will make everyone who have crossed us pay …"

Jim continued to stare for a moment before he reached out and took Demonus' hand. "We shall purify the Jedi as the Order was always meant to be … Darth Gemini."

* * *

"Should be ready any time now, Master," Kyle said as Luke, Kim, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Tahiri waited for Mara and Rue-Fuswhile Boba Fett preppedSlave-1to fly. 

They stood in silence for a few more moments before Jaina yelped loudly and dropped to her knees.

"Sis! What's wrong?" Jacen asked as they gathered around her.

"Jim … something horrible happened to Jim …" Jaina breathed clutching her chest. "It … it didn't feel like this … it didn't this badly when Tim died …" Then another wave hit, and this time they all felt it. "JAMES!" Jaina screamed as all force sensitive present felt the disturbance of their friend's place in the force seemingly to disappear. Anakin and Jacen barely was able to shake off the shock from the sudden disturbance to catch their sister who fell back in a faint.

"What happened?" Kim asked glancing from the Solos to Luke.

"I …I'm not sure Kim," Luke breathed looking toward the sky. "But I have a bad feeling about this …"

**To Be Continued … **

AN: Sorry bout the long wait for this one but it's finally flowing again, I think we have two or three more chapters to go on this one and I hope to get this one done and Episode III of this fic series up at the same time Episode III hits DVD on November 1, BUT no promises yet. also in the meantime check out Geor-Sama's awesome crossover with KP and Hellraiser, good stuff! and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Fall of the New Republic **

The flight back to Yavin was going too quietly for anyone's tastes. Kim quietly cried in the back cargo bay of the shuttle, clinging to the only sign of Jim they found on Bespin: his outer robe. "How are you holding up?" Luke asked as he entered the bay and found her holding the robe tight to her chest.

"How do you think I'm holding up?" Kim snapped, but softened visibly. "I'm sorry, Master … I just …"

"It's alright …" Luke patted her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"We're going to drop the kids off at Coruscant," Luke said, glancing to the robe in Kim's arms. "Jaina's still catatonic. What ever happened to Jim … it affected her almost as badly."

"What am I going to do, Luke?" Kim asked with a trembling voice.

"We'll figure something out," Luke pulled her to him in a comforting hug. "We'll figure something out …"

* * *

"What gives us the honor of this visit, Lord Demonus," Darth Sidious said sarcastically as Demonus and his cloaked apprentice entered the bridge of the Leviathan. 

"I have taken an apprentice," Demonus nodded back to the young man behind him. "He is known as Darth Gemini."

"What gives you the right to take …" Darth Shego growled from Sidious' side.

"Silence, Daughter," Sidious growled before turning to the turned Jedi. "Is he loyal to our cause?"

"He is to mine." Demonus replied shortly.

"We must test his loyalty and yours as well," Sidious smiled wickedly. "Stoppable."

"Have I ever done anything to disprove my loyalty to the Sith Order?" Demonus questioned angrily.

"Where do you want us to start?" Shego shot back.

"Do not pretend to think I do not know you have released some Jedi when you are ordered to slaughter all who you come in contact with." Sidious leaned forward. "But I have the ultimate test for both of you."

"Admiral Thawn," Sidious turned to the head of the bridge. "Set a course for Yavin IV …" He smiled over his shoulder at the Demonus and Gemini. "We will destroy the Jedi this time, no children left to be raised to oppose us."

"Is that satisfactory, Lord Demonus … Lord Gemini?" Sidious gave a sadistic smile.

"Yes … my Lord…" Demonus growled before turning and leaving the bridge, Gemini following silently behind.

* * *

Luke rubbed his forehead as the arguing continued outside the Solo apartment. Han Solo and Boba Fett had been at it for the hour they'd been there. Leia and Kim had helped make Jaina comfortable in her room while the others rested in the living area. 

Luke, himself, was now at the communications console speaking with Mara and Rue Fus.

"I do not believe it," Rue Fus denied again, "Harm a hair on anyone's head that had the surname Possible, Ronald would not."

"It's what it looks like," Luke sighed, "Unless … I shudder to think what could happen if he had turned the boy."

"We have more news, Luke," Mara spoke up. "We think we've found the last cloning facility. At least, we hope it's the last."

"Excellent, I want you and Rue Fus to go pick up Knight Thekio on the Forest Moon of Endor; he's visiting his father there. I'm sure you're aware of his stealth and infiltration skills, Rue."

"Proud of my former apprentice, I am," Rufus nodded, "Leave at once, we will. May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker."

"And may it be with the both of you," Luke nodded.

"And you better be careful, Farmboy. Talk to you when we get back. Love you." Mara said as the hologram faded out.

Luke sat back as Leia came in and hugged his neck from behind. "Mara's going after Palpatine's cloning facility. I'm not sure where he gets all of these."

"What about …" Leia said, glancing back to see Kim walk into the living room and sit down. Her once lively, vivid green eyes were now dull and drowned in sadness.

"He won't end up like father, Leia," Luke whispered, watching Kim sit and listen to Jacen and Anakin talk. "If that happened … I doubt Kim would survive it."

Leia started to retort when Luke's eyes widened and his cheeks paled. "What's wrong?"

"Jacen, Anakin, we have to go, NOW." Luke said shooting to his feet.

"What's wrong, Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked as they all glanced up in worry.

"Reach out with the Force, feel the presence approaching Yavin." Luke said, and all Force-sensitives present closed their eyes and gasped.

"What is it?" Leia breathed, gripping her chest.

"Stay here with Jaina, Leia. Keep a blaster and … do you still have your lightsaber?" Luke asked, his worried eyes penetrating his sister's soul. She nodded quickly. "Keep it close too; you may need it. I'll get Boba and Han to come with us. We may need both ships to evacuate."

"Will we get there in time, though?" Kim asked as they raced away from Leia and the apartment toward the landing pad.

"Han's always bragging about the Falcon's speed; let's see if it can live up to the name …" Luke said as they approached the ships and their captains.

* * *

"Very good!" Kyle Katarn said as Bonnie deflected a slash from his lightsaber. "You see, children? It's not a forceful defense, but a smooth fluid rise from her blade to deflect my own." 

"Master?" one of the younger Jedi apprentices asked, pointing to the sky. "Aren't shooting stars supposed to fall at night?"

Kyle looked up and paled visibly. "Everyone to the shelters!" He yelled, pointing toward the exit, and the class jumped to their feet and ran as the ground shook from impacts.

"Atmospheric Bombardment …" Bonnie breathed and could see the faint line of dropships and a large battleship approaching through the blue, smoke-filled skies. "Sith …"

"Exactly," Kyle sighed, drawing his lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other. "Looks like we're being invaded."

Several dropships slammed into the ground around the Jedi Temple as Sith Troopers poured out, firing blasters at anything that moved.

"Just troopers? Where's the fun in that?" Josh Mankey laughed as he deflected several blasts back at the troopers. "Oh, good, there it is." He said as he saw an armored figure and three cloaked ones exit a dropship.

"Kill them all; I want no one left standing or breathing," Sidious said as Shego, Demonus, and Gemini walked out through the attacking troops.

"You know what to do," Demonus whispered to Gemini, who nodded in response as they drew their lightsabers.

"Hello, old friend," Gemini said as the young Jedi Zekk stood before him with his saber pointed right at him.

"You're no friend of mine, Sith," Zekk growled, narrowing his eyes and earning a grin from his opponent's half hidden face.

Gemini drew his twin sabers, blue and green, and leapt at Jedi in a dance of blades.

They slashed and clashed for several moments before Gemini said in a very familiar voice. "I need you to tell Jaina something for me."

"What?" Zekk stopped with wide eyes, giving an opening that Gemini took. He came across his face with the green saber, but killed the blade for a moment, so only the unlit hilt dug into the skin on his cheek bone. He relit it a moment later, leaving the illusion of an instant kill instead of the factual KO, scarring attack.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Gemini said in the unmistakable voice of Jim Possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh slashed a few troopers and spun around just in time to block a powerful strike from Demonus' saber. 

"Darth Demonus, I presume?" Josh smirked at the armored Sith Lord overconfidently.

"When we last met, Mankey, I was but the learner," Demonus growled, rounding around to slash at Josh's blade multiple times, before doing a hard thrust. "Now, I am the master."

"I've never met you before!" Josh growled, pushing the Sith Lord back with every lightsaber attack he knew.

"You won one battle, Mankey, and that will your only victory," Demonus growled lazily deflecting Mankey's attacks. "I will serve you a fate worse than death."

"You'll have to beat me first!" Josh said, and as the words left his mouth, Demonus' crimson blade cut through the center of the hilt of Josh's lightsaber, slicing his hand in half between his middle fingers.

Josh screamed loudly as his lightsaber fell to the ground in two halves sparking and burning. He stumbled back and dropped to his knees cradling his crippled hand to his chest. "I remember this," Demonus said as he placed the tip of his saber at Mankey's chin. "Only our positions were reversed."

"Who … Stoppable?" Josh gawked as Demonus used his free hand to unsnap the faceplate and removed his helmet, dropping it to the side. "Stoppable? You're Demonus …" Josh whimpered staring into Ron's yellowish red eyes. Ron lifted his hand as if he was clutching something and Josh was lifted to his feet on into the air. "But … you're … a … Jedi … you're … a Jedi …"

Josh levitated toward Ron and gasped when the gloved hand closed around his face. "Now, I will give you what you deserve." Ron said as he narrowed his eyes in concentration, ignoring the screams Josh was releasing. He finally dropped the young man to the ground and smirked down at him. "Now, you are what you think the least of…" Ron said as he turned his back on his fallen enemy.

"I'm not dead! It's not over!" Josh tried a Force attack, but despite how much concentration he felt nothing. It was as if he was never connected to the Force at all. "No … no … no …" Josh shook his head as he continued to try to touch the Force.

"Pathetic." Demonus said before levitating his helmet back to him and putting it back on.

"Ron …" A voice called from his left, and Demonus looked to see Bonnie standing with a group of pre-teen students.

Demonus turned to face them as he relit his lightsaber.

* * *

"The area is secure, My Lord," Darth Shego said as she approached Darth Sidious. "Demonus, Gemini, and the soldiers are finishing up the search and destroy operation. The temple is ours." 

"You picked the wrong school to attack," Kyle said as he fought his way toward the two Sith.

"Kyle Katarn, I remember you." Sidious nodded toward the Jedi Master. "Lady Shego, kill him. Slowly."

Shego beamed at the command as she lit her light-claws and dove for the Jedi. "Ah! Skywalker," Sidious grinned as the Millennium Falcon appeared in the distance. "The game is coming to an end..." he said as he lifted a com-link. "This is the Emperor. The Jedi are falling. Begin the attack." he replaced the com-link as the Falcon flew overhead slowly.

"There he is," Luke Skywalker spoke into his own com-link as he stood on the opened gangplank of the Falcon. "Han, land the Falcon and you and Chewy help Kyle with Shego. Kim, get Ron. Try to get through to him; if not, you know what to do. Sidious is mine." He said before he flipped out of the still airborne Falcon and landed with a slash attack on a pair of Sith Troopers.

"Hello, Young Skywalker," Sidious said as he approached the Jedi Master, his arms crossed inside his robe.

"I give you one warning to surrender, Palpatine; yield or be destroyed." Luke said, drawing his saber.

"You are so much like your father, Young Luke," Palpatine chuckled, "So full of blind allegiance; it is your excuse, is it not? So much hatred you feel, but you do not allow it to surface, just like your father. And like your father, it will one day burst and consume you. And on that day, you will bow to me, followed by my destruction of you."

"You've been cloned too many times, Emperor," Luke said, gripping his saber, "you've become delusional."

"Maybe so, but whatever the case may be, the Jedi fall today." Sidious said, drawing and lighting his crimson lightsaber. "And with it, the New Republic."

Luke answered with an attack that Sidious deflected easily. "Powerful you have become, but you could be stronger, almost as strong as your father before he fell on Mustafar."

"There's something I always wanted to say to you," Luke growled as he slashed at the Sith, "You talk too much."

* * *

Across the galaxy, the armada of Death Stars dropped from Hyperspace at strategic locations. While smaller and less powerful than the original variation, these Death Stars' number was more of a threat then the original Death Stars combined. 

"This is Admiral Thrawn," The Sith Admiral came over all communication channels. "Attack and Raid, leave no city untouched by our power. Retake the Empire!"

Not a moment later, Coruscant and every other major New Republic plant was bombarded with the Death Stars' main weapons, bringing massive beams of energy crashing to the surface destroying buildings, homes, and lives.

On the surface, one of the few untouched parts of Coruscant, Leia Organa-Solo sat with her daughter and their Protocol Droid, using what knowledge of the Force she knew to aid her catatonic daughter. She could feel the danger through the Force, and the fear and dread through her connection with her twin brother. She got up quickly from her daughter's bedside and left the room, moving quickly to her own.

She opened her closet and pulled a metal box she kept hidden away. She pressed her thumb against a sensor, unlocking it, and reached inside.

She stared at the item that she wished she never had to hold again as she heard her front door blasted open. She was a politician now, not a fighter. But to threaten a mother's child … "Threepio, stay with Jaina," Leia instructed as she walked past the gold Protocol Droid into the hallway of their home.

_Pop Hiss _

* * *

Despite the perpetually bad Kamino rain storm, a group of Sith Troopers quickly moved outside to the landing bay as Slave 1 and the Jade Sabre approached for a landing at the last cloning faculty on the planet. They stayed in position as the gangplanks opened, but nothing exited. No strike force, no Jedi, no anything. 

A moment later, two small figures began to walk down the gangplank of the Jade Sabre. They wore Jedi Robes, but neither was more than two to three feet tall.

"Is that … an Ewok?" A Sith Trooper asked as the two approached them slowly.

The twelve troopers lowered their defense, after all, what could a Ewok and something that looked like the size of a standard blaster do? Two pop hisses later followed by twelve dead bodies hitting the wet ground answered that question.

"See, that's what happens when you underestimate the little guys," Mara said as she and Boba Fett joined the two Jedi.

"Weak minded, Sith troopers often are," Rue Fus nodded, rubbing his chin. "Agree, wouldn't you, my former apprentice."

"Feej chak!" the Ewok nodded speaking in his native language.

"Language, you must watch," Rue Fus scolded, "Better, I have taught you!"

The Ewok muttered an apology.

"Cute little killing machine, aren't ya?" Mara patted his head.

"Cute?" Boba Fett glanced Mara's way.

"Don't get smart, Fett," Mara lifted her chin and walked past him, drawing her lightsaber as she followed Thekio and Rue Fus into the complex.

The three Jedi and one bounty hunter made short work of the clone tubes with young and old cloned bodies of Palpatine. "Hope this is all of them," Mara said as she swiped another with her lightsaber.

"Only one to go, do the honors, will you, Mara?" Rue Fus said as the groups turned to the last tube and froze instantly.

"Um … that's not Palpatine …" Boba Fett said staring at the seemingly intentionally damaged clone.

"He looks like Luke … oh, my gods … it … it can't be …" Mara's eyes widened at the mauled body when she realized it wasn't a clone of her husband. Shock caused her to step back toward what she expected to be the wall. She bumped into what felt like a body and turned quickly to see what it was. She screamed loudly after the moment it took her to recognize the demonic armor. She fell to the floor and crawled backward. "Vader!"

"Calm down, you must," Rue Fus said patting Mara's. "Empty armor it is. Dead is Vader, long dead."

"Sorry … just … coming face to face with him again … not … something I ever …" Mara sighed, trying to gather her nerves. "We have to destroy this one too." Mara said, standing up and drawing her lightsaber. Just before she slashed the clone and its tank a voice called from across the room.

"Wait!" Mara glanced to see a transparent figure standing not far from them. "I want to help. That can help me do that."

* * *

"You've improved a great deal, Young Skywalker," Sidious said as he clashed with the Jedi Master. 

"Yeah, and I didn't have to make myself a young clone body to do it either," Luke said, deflecting the Sith Lord's counter attack. "You should try it sometime. The Light Side isn't so bad."

_Mental readouts on the Clone Chamber spiked as the life support systems rose from stasis level. _

"You have underestimated the power of the Dark Side for the last time, Skywalker," Sidious growled as he slashed at Luke again and again.

"As have you with the Light for too long," Luke replied, spinning around to slash at Palpatine's neck, but only made contact with the Sith's lightsaber.

_The crippled body was lifted from the cloning solution, gasping in pain as the medical droids moved it to a work table. _

"Stoppable was easy to corrupt," Sidious changed tactics as he deflected two more attacks. "After how you let your Jedi treat him, is it little wonder he fell to the Dark Side?"

"Shut up," Luke growled, his eyes flashing, "Just shut up…"

_Replacement mechanical arms and legs snapped onto the crippled stubs causing the scared damaged body to scream out even more. _

Luke's lightsaber passed through the stone pillar as Sidious jumped away. "Just like your master before you, Obiwan handed your father to me on a silver platter, just as you handed Stoppable to me."

"I will save him …" Luke shot, stabbing at the laughing Sith only to be deflected back.

_Black armor was placed on the now cybernetic body. His screaming had been reduced to heavy panting as Mara, Rue Fus and Thekio watched in morbid fascination as one of the most feared symbols of dread was being assembled. _

"You will destroy him," Sidious laughed, "Just like you did to your father." He laughed even louder when Luke lost his cool and attacked full force.

"Still a foolish boy," Sidious said as he spun around in a slash Luke wasn't expecting, slashing through the prosthetic hand holding his lightsaber.

The Jedi Master yelled in pain as he fell to the ground cradling his injured limb. "Now, prepare to die, young Skywalker …" Sidious held an open palm sparking with electricity toward the Jedi.

_The Clone's ocean blue eyes widened but closed again in preparation as a large black metallic mask lowered toward his face, two eye monitors shined red, showing what the camera-lenses on the front side of the mask showed. It clamped down on the neck piece as the large rounded helmet came down to clamp. With a bone chilling sound of 'Pu-pah' … he lived again. _

"It can't be …" Sidious paled even farther as he stared into Luke's eyes, realizing the Jedi Master felt the sudden powerful presence return to the Living Force

_Pu-pah _

"Father …" Luke breathed reaching out through the Force.

_Pu-pah _

"Lord Vader …" Sidious gasped, his yellow eyes widening under his hood. "Darth Shego, come along. We're leaving; leave a shuttle for Demonus and Gemini. All Sith Forces retreat!"

Kyle ran to Luke and helped him up as the woman he had been fighting came to the Sith Lord's side. "We will meet again soon, Skywalker. This latest event changes nothing." Sidious said before the two Sith Lord and their troopers climbed on their transports.

"What just happened, Luke?" Kyle asked, watching the shuttles take off.

"Something very good …" Luke breathed, cradling his injury. "Or something very bad."

* * *

"Master, something's happened," Gemini said as he approached the Sith Lord patrolling looking for any other survivors. "We're pulling out." 

"Very well. Have you done as I instructed?" Demonus asked, earning a nod from his apprentice. "Very good, Then go get on the shuttle with the others … I will be along shortly."

"Master?" Gemini cocked his head to the side.

"Go on, I won't be a moment." Demonus nodded, and his apprentice bowed hesitantly before going with the troopers. Once they were gone. "Hello, KP."

"Keep your hands where I can see them …" Kim said as she approached the Sith from behind, her blaster held out before her shaking as her arms trembled.

"Stop me." Demonus instructed softly.

Kim said nothing as she held her ground. "Can you stop me, KP?" Demonus said, turning to face her, her own tear stand face reflecting in his solid faceplate. "I have hurt you... far too many times. If stopping me will ease your pain, KP, then stop me."

"You're not my Ron anymore …" Kim gulped, tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to pull the trigger, but she couldn't make her finger move at all. All she could do was tremble and cry.

"Perhaps …" Demonus said as he reached up and removed his protective helmet, letting Kim see his face with its freckles, his slight dimpled chin, longer unruly hair, and the brown eyes laced with red and yellow. "I have hurt many people, Kim. Do you remember? You promised me. If I ever became a monster, you would stop me."

Kim couldn't fight back the sob escaping her throat as the blaster shook even more in her hands. She closed her eyes tight and tried again to pull the trigger, but her finger still refused to move. Her green eyes shot open wide when the blaster stopped moving as a hand touched it. She watched in horror as Ron lifted the blaster's barrel and placed it right between his eyes. "Please, KP … don't let me hurt anyone else…"

"Ron … I …" Kim gulped as even more tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Do what you must," Ron smiled, all red and yellow leaving his now perfectly chocolate brown eyes.

The sound of blaster fire echoed across the Yavin plains and the ruins of the Jedi Academy.

Kim pulled the trigger three more times before dropping the blaster she was holding over her head to the ground at Ron's feet. "I … I can't do it … I can't …"

"Kim?" Demonus asked in a tone of pure confusion, sounding so much like the Ron she knew and loved. Kim knew she would regret this choice, but it was the only one she could make, the only one her heart would let her.

"Ron …" She breathed before diving into the Sith's armored chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "I don't care, Ron, I don't … I don't care what name you go by, Ron, Demonus, whatever, I don't care. I don't care what side you're fighting on, Jedi, New Republic, Empire, Sith; it doesn't matter. All I know, all I care about … I belong by your side. You're my partner; you're my best friend and my other half … I have to be by your side no matter what …"

"Then let's go," Demonus said, kissing Kim's forehead before replacing the face plate, and they walked to the Sith Shuttlecraft hand in hand.

* * *

An hour later, Luke had his injured prosthetic repaired and was sitting with the surviving Jedi. "How many have we lost?" Luke asked, rubbing his face as he sat against a overturned pillar. 

"Actually, we only had 5 deaths and a several injuries. None of the injuries were life-threatening." Kyle said, nodding to Luke's surprise. "The most serious was Jedi Rockwaller losing her arm to Demonus and Jedi Mankey's Force presence being severed."

"What? But Demonus and Gemini were going around taking everyone down!" Kyp asked, shaking his head.

"It seems Demonus and Gemini were merely knocking out and hiding the survivors' Force presence." Kyle nodded.

"Perhaps Ron's still in there after all …" Luke gave a small smile. "With Kim with him, perhaps there is still hope after all…"

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, my son," A booming voice spoke from around the corner from the ruins of the meeting place.

Luke took a deep breath as the other Jedi began to panic and stare in shock as Mara, Rue Fus, and Thekio escorted their 'friend' toward the Jedi Masters. "Young Possible has placed herself in as much danger as Stoppable," the booming synthetic voice spoke as the armored figure approached with his long, black cape waving behind him.

"D-Darth Vader …" Kyp whimpered as he hid behind Luke as the other Jedi drew their lightsabers.

"Lower your weapons," Luke said in a calm voice. "He's here to help. What is it you suggest we do, Father?"

The armored man said nothing, but glared at Kyp behind him and pointed toward the young Jedi Master. "That name no longer has meaning to me," the deep, synthetic voice said before he turned to his son. "The Jedi must combat the Sith, as it has always has been. I will worry about Darth Demonus. If he can be saved, he will be. I have seen your thoughts before, my son, all of them. Your lack of faith is… disturbing."

"Forgive me, Father," Luke nodded slowly.

"It is not I from whom you must seek forgiveness," Anakin said through the respirator. "Seek it from Ron when he has returned to us. We must hurry to Ossis, there is a Jedi weapons stronghold there the Sith know nothing of. We must hurry, and I feel it may take some convincing of Captain Solo to trust me."

"Oh yeah …" Mara smirked, before nodding to her husband.

"Looks like the war's just getting started," Kyle smirked as he stood to his feet.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luke said as the Jedi started toward the dock. 'Kim … Ron … Jim … Hang on, guys, we're on our way.' Luke thought as he led the group.

**THE END **

**TO BE CONTINUED IN … STAR WARS KNIGHTS OF THE NEW REPUBLIC EPISODE III: THE BALANCE OF THE FORCE **


End file.
